James S Potter and Quest to Belong
by Mirandoo
Summary: Read James S Potter, Year 1 1st if you like. James is starting his 4th year at Hogwarts, but what happens when Voldemort returns, when James has strange visions, and a new prophesy is revealed? Previously James S Potter and the New Marauders xx
1. Little Hangleton

Chapter 1

It was a warm, lazy night in late June, when the grave keeper of Little Hangleton, Oliver Tutshill, went on his evening patrol. The moon kept disappearing behind the vapoury clouds, and the stench of death was heavy in the musty air. He had done this same patrol every evening for the last 40 years, and not once had he found any cause for concern. He passed the great white mausoleum, bearing the initials, T.M.R. None of the folk living in the village knew anybody with these initials, yet nearly 20 years ago, a huge tomb was erected to a man of that name.

Rumours had been of a relative of the Riddles, who all lived and died in nearby Great Hangleton, but if there was such a relative, why hadn't they lived in the Riddle House when they had been alive? There where few people alive today who could remember the Riddles, Oliver was one of those few. He had been just 8 at the time, when a young man had asked directions to the Riddle house. He had looked very like young Tom, the son of the Riddles. He never returned after their death, he must have been there when it happened, and even to this day, Oliver would swear it was him that had done it. But nobody cared any longer, it was a 70 year old murder case, and even the murderer was probably long dead.

He shone his torch light in through the iron gates of the marble tomb, the beam reflected off the cool white walls, and hit Oliver in the face like a shining punch. Then, out of nowhere, he heard a deafening crash, like shattering stone. He shone his torch towards the single grave in the mausoleum, and screamed. The lid of the marble grave had slid off the coffin. There was someone alive inside. A green light jet of light hit Oliver like a bullet, and he was no more.

_REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW__ REVIEW__ REVIEW__ REVIEW_


	2. The Phoenix Rising

Chapter 2

When the first of the holidays arrived, it couldn't have come any sooner. Harry and Ginny were having a welcome home party for Albus and James and there were many people James didn't know arriving at the house, like a man named Kingsley, and a tiny wizard called Dedalus Diggle. Others who came to the party included the entire Weasley family. James, and Fred Weasley spent the night in James' dining room, which Kreacher had decorated in silver streamers and levitated candles, which flickered as they passed around the room. There were invisible waiters handing out glasses of champagne and fire whiskey, which James and his friends made great use of, much to the dismay of Ginny. Harry had used contacts at the Ministry in order to get hold of the wizard singer 50 Knuts and the band Florence and the Cauldron.

At 11 o'clock, all the children were sent to bed, because there was apparently an adult meeting to be held.

"Perfect opportunity to use my cloak, don't you think?" James said to Fred from the corner of his mouth, as they headed towards the door. His friends nodded in agreement. They quickly ran upstairs and pulled the cloak over them, then crept downstairs and crept into the dining room behind Kreacher, who was tidying up champagne glasses. James' dad was standing at the front on a table, and was addressing the party.

"-are probably wondering why I have arranged this meeting, and I think you all deserve to know. You all helped me during the last time Voldemort was in power, and so I think you should help this time."

There were gasps and mutters around the room, Harry continued, "Many of you may not have known that Voldemort was infact given a proper burial and a tomb, in his father's town of Little Hangleton. We Aurors tried to demolish it, but the magic sustaining it was too strong, so it remained sealed and standing. Until two weeks ago. The body of a Muggle man, Oliver Tutshill was found outside the great white mausoleum. The death baffled the muggle authorities, no sign of any damage to him or his organs, and from the coroners report he did not die naturally, or have a heart-attack, nor was he shot or stabbed, or die from shock. I am sure you all know what these signs point towards."

A middle aged witch standing in the crowd shouted, "The Avada Kedavra curse!"

Harry nodded, and there were further gasps of terror from around the room. James looked at Fred under the cloak, and gulped. His parents has been acting strangely while James had been home. Holding strange meetings, talking in hushed tones, looking worriedly at the children.

"However this is not the worst of out troubles. The mausoleum, which housed the body of Tom Marvolo Riddle, was empty. There was no sign of anyone having broken in, nor anyone having broken out. We all know what this means. There is a possibility that Lord Voldemort is back."

The previous gasps of terror, turned to screams and shouts of horror, as every face looked around in fear at their loved ones. Even James let out a little squeak, but it wasn't heard over the clamour of the room. Harry once again called for silence around the room, "and that is why, friends, I have arranged this meeting. As of tonight, I am reinstating the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

The next morning James still couldn't believe his ears. Fred had left early with Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, who had seemed scared, even angry. James knew exactly why, and he didn't know what to do. Should he tell his dad that he had overheard the meeting, or should he leave it and forget it had happened? He couldn't just leave it, he had so many questions to ask.

"Hey dad," said James as he went into his father's study, where Harry was eating some cereal in his pyjamas, "I overheard your meeting last night and-"

"You did WHAT?" James had never seen his dad look quite so angry, his face was contorted into so many emotions, pain, anger, worry, grief.

"I over heard about the grave and the.. What was it? Something about a Phoenix?"

"The Order of The Phoenix." stated Harry, his face had returned to its normal colour, but the emotions were still there, along with a new one, sympathy. "It was a secret society started in the first war against Voldemort, continued in the second, and I guess its continued again now-"

There was a knock at the door, and Ginny popped her head in, "Harry, love, Kingsley's here to see you."

Harry nodded, and Ginny closed the door, he put a hand on James' shoulder and said, "I have to see Kingsley, but I promise I will explain everything to you before school starts again."

With that, he turned on the spot, and left the room, leaving James alone again. James had never been alone in his dad's study before, there were so many belongings of his father's he longed to explore and discover. There was a large mirror in the corner, which was covered by a red velvet cloth. James could see the gilded frame on the floor, and it extended to the ceiling. He had always wondered why his father kept the mirror covered, and he yearned to find out what it did. James did a quick check around the room to make sure that indeed he was alone, and he tore the great velvet sheet from its treasure beneath.

James gazed at the mirror in wonder. The huge gilded frame was engraved with the words _Erutuf Rouyn etui beaver oyt on wohsi. _This was a language which James had never heard before, and had no clue as to what it meant. Yet the frame of the mirror was just the start. James jumped as he looked into it, as he thought he saw his father, but when he looked around, there was no one there but him. He walked closer to the mirror, and saw that the person was not his father. Although the man had a lightening bolt scar, and a hardened, yet fatherly face, he had brown eyes, not the characteristic green. The man in the mirror was taller than James' father, and his nose was longer, his mouth, wider, and his expression was different. James realised with an unexpected jolt, that the man was himself, yet older. But James didn't have the lightening bolt scar, which made his father unique. James had no battle hardened smile, or a fatherly face. James was only thirteen (nearly fourteen though). He covered the mirror up again, and ran from his father's study, thoroughly shaken. This would be one thing he would not tell his friends.

James burst into the kitchen at a hundred miles an hour, and realised that his father was having a private meeting with Kingsley, who gestured that James should leave. James closed the door behind him, but stuck his ear against it. He had a sudden yearning to know more, he felt as though he had to, as though it was his destiny. But James had no destiny, no prophecy about him, no scar on his forehead. Maybe his father's mirror showed whatever one wants. James had heard his father's tales of such a mirror, but that had been The Mirror of Erised, not The Mirror of Erutuf. What did his father's mirror show?

"- but that Prophecy couldn't have come true, Voldemort was never in contact with either of my sons!" Harry's voice hit James like a bullet, as he realised he was speaking about James and Albus.

"Yes, Harry," James heard the soothing voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, "however the prophesy made about you was made before you were even born, I trust you remember the words to the prophesy about the return of Voldemort."

"Of course I do!" snapped Harry, "How could I forget? I thought my life was free of all this, now my family has been dragged into it too..

_A child with the power to eternally vanquish the Dark Lord will soon be among us. His green-eyes will lead him to be marked as his father before him, and another will be lost in the means. He will be given power he knows not nor understands, and this will lead to his fate... _What does it mean? It doesn't have to be one of my children, does it? Lots of boys were born in July to red-headed mothers-"

"However, there are not lots of boys with fathers who were marked, or who was key to the destruction of Voldemort. And the prophesy talks of green-eyes, only one of your children has green eyes Harry. Albus." said Kingsley evenly. James heard his father sigh.

What was happening? How was Albus involved? Why was it him and not James? It felt a stupid thing to say, to be jealous of a life altering prophesy. But he was. Why was Albus always the special one? He had the green eyes, the face of his father. He was the one who everyone said, "Aren't you so like your dad!" to. James got mention of a grandfather at most. He wanted to be important, to be the special one, and now he couldn't even have a normal life. He would have to make his life special, make himself unique. James' eyes burned green with envy at the thought that his brother was once more the special one.

James trunk was packed long before he left for school, he couldn't wait to get away from the Sombre House of Black. His father had spent the days since his meeting with Kingsley either shut up in his office with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, or at work. He hadn't explained anything to James, although now he didn't have to. James understood everything. Voldemort would try to kill Albus, and in doing so, a family member would be lost. _Probably me_, James thought glumly, _at least then I would be special_._ No I mustn't think like that_. Said a small voice in his head. But it was hard not to.

When James got up to his room, his owl Pigwig was sitting on the window sill, a letter grasped in his hand. James took it, and opened it slowly, nothing could make his mood worse. Or so he thought.

_Dear Jamie-Poo,_

_I'm so sorry that I have to write this, but I won't be coming back to Hogwarts, my parents think that with the whole You-Know-Who thing, Hogwarts isn't safe anymore… I think Ben's parents agree, he's not coming back either._

_Miss you loads!_

_Kerry Finnegan._

James crushed the letter into a tiny ball in his fist, before throwing it angrily at the wall. Two of his best friends, Ben and Kerry, the last two Marauders, were leaving Hogwarts. Things would never be the same again. There had been arrangements made for Albus's protection, James could tell that his father would stop the prophesy from coming true at all costs. Stupid Albus and his stupid green eyes. James had always wanted green eyes. Even his mother wasn't much help, she was busying about the house, telling people off and tidying immaculate rooms. James couldn't talk to her, she would talk to his dad, who would give him a disappointed look, sigh and then say something about being noble. James had never felt more alone.

* * *

James woke early on the morning of September 1st, after all, he couldn't wait to get to school, even if it wouldn't be the same. Albus had joined school last year, and been made a Gryffindor. This year he would be under protection of The Order, in case Voldemort made a grab at him. James was sure he was hiding in the shadows, biding his time, collecting followers. Even over the summer news arrived that their old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Creevy, had joined the New Death Eaters, as well as several of James' dad colleagues. However no effort to seize power had been made, nor any effort to seize a Potter.

"Come on Lily! Get your trolley ready, we'll miss the train if you don't hurry!" Ginny called at her daughter across King's Cross Station. The little red-headed girl bobbed along behind her mother, pushing a trolley which looked far to big for her. Behind her were her two brothers, each with identical trolleys, and behind them, their father.

"Harry, help Lily won't you?" said Ginny tiredly, stopping at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

Their father walked to his daughter and took her trolley, "Come on Lils, follow me through."

He ran at the solid wall, and one would have been sure they would crash, but instead they disappeared straight through it, leaving the boys and their mother behind.

"After you James." she said, gesturing to the wall. The taller of the two boys strutted over to the wall casually pushing his trolley, and leant against it, also disappearing through.

"You next Al," she said, and the black haired boy ran at the wall, as his father and sister had done, his mother followed him, looking over her shoulder as she did so.

Ginny and Albus found Harry and Lily on Platform 9 ¾, talking to James' Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. They were seeing their son and daughter, Rose and Hugo off. Rose was the spitting image of her mother, thought her hair was auburn, not brown. Hugo, was like his father, tall and gangly, with a mop of flame red hair.

James was watching their exchange from a distance, with his friends Fred and Lotte. He hadn't seen them over the summer, and was very excited for the new school term.

"Are you excited for your sister coming to Hogwarts?" asked Lotte, quietly. Lotte was James and Fred's other best friend, she was an intelligent muggle born with soft brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. She had a love for pranks as well as books… not that pranks would be possible this year.

"I 'spose so." replied James, glumly "She's much more fun than that brother of mine."

"Yeah, because Albus is one barrel of laughs." said Fred dryly. James and Lotte nodded in agreement.

"We should probably get on the train," said Lotte, breaking the dull silence between the three.

"We probably should," said James, "I don't know what we'd be without you Lots!"

"Late, I think." said Lotte, grinning at James, who sniggered at her joke.

The three friends took their trunks, and heaved them onto the train, then found a compartment to sit in.

"Are you not going to say bye to your parents?" Lotte asked James quizzically.

"Nah," said James dejectedly, "They're too busy with King Albus down there. How special does he think he is? Him and his stupid prophesy!"

James had written to Lotte and Fred about the prophesy almost the moment after he heard it, and they had tried not to talk about it over the summer. To try and enjoy themselves, after all, Lotte didn't think it had anything to do with James, but he hadn't told them about the Mirror of Erutuf.

"Oh you're not fussing about that stupid prophesy are you?" asked Lotte, "I really think you should forget about it, its nothing to do with you!"

James felt suddenly angry with her, "BUT THAT'S JUST IT, ISNT IT! IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME, ITS AFFECTING MY FAMILY! MY LIFE!" Lotte looked close to tears.

"I really don't see how mate," interjected Fred, James shot him a murderous glance.

"Nothings been right since Albus found out he was special. He looks at me like I'm below him. Mum and Dad favour him, they act like he might die any second. He won't! That's exactly what the prophesy says, _His green-eyes will lead him to be marked as his father before him_. Dad didn't die did he? He's standing right there!" James jabbed a thumb towards the platform, where Harry was standing, giving Albus a hug, and telling him something important, "Why was I so nosy? Why did I have to find out more about that stupid prophesy. I should never have looked in that stupid mirror.."

"What mirror?" asked Lotte sharply, "You never said anything about a mirror before."

"The Mirror of Erutuf." said James, and then explained the story he had sworn never to tell anyone.

"Well, maybe it shows the future?" said Lotte.

"I can't show the future, Albus is the one who gets marked, remember. Not Me." replied James, however Lotte looked sceptical.

"When we get to school, I'm going to the Library." she said.

"You really do remind me of our Aunt Hermione!" said Fred, laughing.

* * *

After the feast, Lotte really did go to the library. She borrowed James' cloak, and snuck out at the dead of night. James had no idea what she was looking for, but he did know that it was important that she found what it was. As everybody expected, Lily became a Gryffindor, as did Hugo. This wasn't that big news, but James was happy, because finally he had another person in the school who found Albus as pompous as he did. They stayed up late talking that night.

"I don't get why daddy's so protective about Al?" asked Lily, he little face glowing in the light of the fire.

"I don't think dad want you to know. He doesn't't even know that I know." replied her brother.

"How do you know then?" she asked, she looked at him in the eye, and her face was one he couldn't refuse. James could never resist his sister's puppy dog eyes.

"I..I..I can't tell you Lils.." he said, "I will, when I find out more about it. I've been trying for the whole summer to find out more."

Lily huffed at James, and stormed up to her dorm.

"Girls." said James, shaking his head.

* * *

Lotte, it appeared, didn't find anything in the library, as she didn't tell James or Fred any thing of her visit. The boys woke on the first day of school as they had done every day for the last four years. James slipped on his glasses, and then jumped onto Fred, who would shout at him. It wasn't the same as their last year though, in which they heard the familiar voice of Kerry, shouting "Sod off you Tossers!"

The boys met Lotte at breakfast, where they received their timetables for the year. Their first lesson was Defence, which was to be taught by a new teacher who had arrived this morning. They had never had a new teacher while James had been at school, Creevy had always been there. But now he was a Death Eater. James had remained top of the year in Defence since first year, it was his favourite subject. Apparently (according to Teddy) it was unusual for a Defence teacher to stay at Hogwarts as long as Creevy had done, before him was Professor Matthews, who went mad when a curse backfired on him, and before him was Holland, it turned out he was a Vampire.

James was pretty much top of the year in everything, that was one thing he beat Albus at. That and Quidditch. However, James' dad seemed even prouder with Albus for not coming top in everything last year. He was just like his dad in the respect, apparently.

The entire class was seated in Defence Against the Dark Arts long before their Professor arrived. They were beginning to become restless. Jess Stokes and Amanda Thomas were giggling, and kept looking over at James. Jess had had a crush on him since second year, it was beginning to get tedious. Suddenly, there was a great crash at the door. Their new Professor had arrived.

_What do you guys think of my edited version? I had loads of comments saying the first few chapters were really dull, so now they're optional!!!ly xxxx  
_

_PLEASE REVIEW __PLEASE REVIEW __PLEASE REVIEW __PLEASE REVIEW __PLEASE REVIEW __PLEASE REVIEW__PLEASE REVIEW_


	3. The Sleep Wanderer

Chapter 12

The door creaked open, and the entire class of fourth year wizards turned around. They expected a grand entrance, that their teacher would be a hard-faced ex-Auror, like Mad-Eye Moody. Or an arrogant poser like Gilderoy Lockhart, or in many peoples opinion, James Potter. However the expectations of the class were sadly in vain, as their Professor was anything but extraordinary.

The man who had entered the room was rather short and stout, and looked anything but a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. He came across too frightened to dare touch a fly, let alone kill one.

He wore round glasses with thick black rims which seemed to magnify his eyes to three times their size, giving him a Professor Trelawney-ish look. His beetling black eye-brows, hid dark black eyes, which seemed to be scrutinising each member of the class. He marched to the front of the classroom in a purposeful way, and slammed his briefcase down on the desk, making the students jump.

"My name, is Professor Baddock." he said in a voice far too gruff to suit a man of his appearance, "I was a member of this school myself not 20 years ago, a Slytherin."

"Typical." James whispered out of the corner of his mouth the Fred, who sniggered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Professor Baddock roared at James.

"I said Typical, sir. As in, it was typical that out Defence Professor was a Slytherin."

"Think you have a smart mouth, eh? Think because you have a famous dad, that you can insult teachers? You're wrong! Not even Harry Bloody Potter can protect you from the Dark Lord this time. You be sure to remember that class." he said menacingly, the class seemed too scared to even nod, "And a detention for your cheek Potter. My office, tomorrow night, eight o'clock. If you're late, I'll do more to you than give you detention, that's for sure."

He continued to grumble as he wrote the instructions for the lesson on the board. They were to read from a textbook the entire lesson. What a load of rubbish, thought James, Not only was Baddock a nutter, but he was a rubbish teacher too.

"Professor Baddock is a nutter." confirmed Fred, as he James and Lotte walked to Herbology later that morning.

"I couldn't agree with your more Freddy," said James, "I can't believe I got detention in my first lesson of term! That has to be a Marauders record."

"Nope, don't you remember, I got detention on the train in second year. Ha-ha, I can't believe I beat James Potter at something." Fred said, James punched him playfully.

"I can't believe you consider it winning, getting a detention!" said Lotte indignantly.

"Seriously," said James, "Be more of a nerd."

In Herbology, the greenhouses were abuzz with tales of the Summer Holidays. James was talking to a Hufflepuff, Gareth Davies, who had been to Bulgaria with his parents.

"You should have seen the Dragons!" he said, his voice full of awe, his eyes focused on some point far away, "They put our Welsh Green to shame. Not that there are many left, they almost died out about ten years ago, a nasty case of Dragon-Pox."

James couldn't help but laugh at Gareth's dreamy voice while talking about dragons, but decided to be polite and say, "Sounds a blast. I had a really boring summer."

"Really?" asked Gareth, his voice heavy with concern, or maybe that's just how the welsh talk, "I would have thought it would be a hoot, you know, fighting You-Know-Who with your dad!"

"Nope. That's my brothers job." said James, his voice thick with resentment.

* * *

The first day of school ended peacefully, and James secured 20 points from Slughorn in Potions, making up for his detention from Baddock. He fell asleep peacefully that night, but had the strangest dream.

_He was in a forest, walking through the low lying fog, a long black cloak sweeping around him like a dark mist. It looked like the Forbidden Forest, James had been there once with Kerry and Fred in first year. Lotte would never let the boys do anything so dangerous now. There was a figure in front of him, he had his hood up. As James approached him, the man took his hood down, it was Professor Baddock. He spoke in his deep, gruff voice,_

"_My Lord. A pleasure to see you, as always."_

"_Quiet, Malcolm, I haven't got all night." James said in a piercingly high, cold voice as unlike his own as Baddock's voice was unexpected._

"_I have a detention arranged with the Potter boy tomorrow night." said Baddock, his thick eyebrows raised as if in great expectation._

"_Good." replied James, again in the high, cold voice, "I would like him to know sooner rather than later, I trust you can arrange this Malcolm?"_

"_You place your trust wisely, My Lord." said Baddock, raising his hood, and walking away from James._

He sat bolt upright in bed. What a weird dream! He had obviously had too many Chocolate Frogs before bed. There were beads of cold sweat on James' forehead, and as he reached up to wipe them away, he could have sworn he felt a thin, scar like line on his temple. He jumped for a mirror, but upon looking at his reflection, he was sorely disappointed, there was nothing but wet skin there.

It must have been early, as the sky was pink outside the Gryffindor Tower, and James could hear Fred's steady breathing in the bed opposite. What was happening to him? Strange dreams, involving James being Voldemort. And Baddock a Death Eater, James hated the bloke, but his mind had some funny ways of showing it. He couldn't go back to sleep, and so decided to get dressed and finish his Potions essay which was due in that afternoon. He would go to breakfast with Fred later, and tell him all about his dream.

"That's not something you see everyday," a girl's voice spoke from behind him, "James Potter _actually_ doing homework!"

James turned around to see Lotte standing in the common room behind him, "Hey I do do my homework… sometimes" he added slyly.

"Why are you up so early? I thought boys liked to sleep as late as possible?" replied Lotte cheekily.

"They do… I do…. I couldn't sleep… Weird dreams." mumbled James. He hadn't meant to tell Lotte, she would only fuss, and then go to the library to research every book ever written about dreams ever.

"What about? It could be very serious you know."

"I was in The Forbidden Forest, I was You-Know-Who, and I was talking to Professor Baddock about my self." said James very quickly.

"You What?" asked Lotte disbelievingly.

"I had a dream about-" he started, but Lotte cut him off.

"I heard you the first time James!"

"Then Why Did You Ask?" he demanded.

Lotte ignored him, muttering to herself, "But you said last year, your dad used to have dreams where he was You-Know-Who?"

"Yes!" said James exasperatedly, "But that's because they had some weird mind connection. I don't have that, REMEMBER! Albus Snivellus is the special one." James slumped in his chair grouchily, and Lotte shot him a pitying glance.

"I know… but still… you tell Fred, but I'm going-" began Lotte.

"-Straight to the library after school. We know you too well Lotte." James finished for her, adding a mischievous grin.

Lotte huffed and said, "You go wake Fred. And please be on time for Transfiguration, you don't want another detention."

"You're right." sighed James.

"James Potter, not wanting a detention _and_ up early. Are you sure you haven't had a personality transplant?" joked Lotte.

"Git!" said James, throwing a pillow at her from the stairs, as she climbed out of the portrait hole.

James and Fred were late for Transfiguration. They also missed breakfast, because Fred was so difficult about James' story.

"But it must have been one of those vision thingies!" he said excitedly.

"But it wasn't, though!" said James, boredly.

"But it was!"

"No It Wasn't! I'm hungry, we've already missed breakfast, if we stay up any later, we'll miss lunch too. Now Get Dressed." said James fiercely, pulling out his wand. Fred knew James was the most talented wizard in the year and did not want to be on the receiving end of one of his curses. So he rushed to get ready, and they were at Transfiguration within two minutes.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." their stern Transfiguration teacher looked at the panting boys. "Late Again. Take a seat at the back by Miss. Hallam. Make sure you are not late again."

The boys didn't need telling twice. They sat down quickly and begun taking notes from the board about Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. The clock was ticking slowly and quills were scratching on paper. However, James couldn't keep focus. His dream kept playing back in his head, _I have a detention arranged with the Potter boy_…. _I would like him to know sooner rather than later, I trust you can arrange this Malcolm?_

What did it mean? James was tapping his wand on the desk, when suddenly it transformed into a pig. The pig began to squeal and run around the classroom, knocking James and Fred's quills and ink flying. The entire class was in hysterics, and Professor McGonagall was running round the room attempting to catch the pig. When Lotte cried, "_Imobulus!"_

The pig froze where it was, and McGonagall transformed it back into a desk, which she then moved back in front of James and Fred.

"Mr. Potter," she began, looking as though she was lost for words, "I… 50 points to Gryffindor for an excellent piece of advanced transfiguration. However think it would be best if I kept your wand for the remainder of the lesson. Would that be wise?"

James nodded and handed over his wand, grinning wildly at his points for the house. Fred was scowling jealously, but James could tell he was only fighting back laughter.

* * *

His detention with Baddock arrived much sooner than James expected. At a quarter to eight, he left the Gryffindor common room and begun to walk through the dark and empty castle to Professor Baddock's office. James passed several ghosts on the way, but even by night they were no longer chilling to him. James had long since got over his fear of ghosts, after all, as Baddock said, there were much worse things out there.


	4. Horcruxi Peperi

Chapter 13

James knocked loudly on Professor Baddock's door. There was a scuffling sound inside, followed by a gravely growl of "Come In."

James pushed open the creaking wooden door, and stepped into Baddock's office. It was incredibly untidy, and there were knick-knacks and bric-a-brac littering every surface of the room. James recognised a Sneakoscope and a Foe-Glass amongst many other dark detectors he had once seen in his dad's office. He didn't visit his dad at work anymore. Infact, they barely spoke at all.

"Potter, sit down." ordered Baddock in a military way. James did so, he felt as though he was forced to do it, "I have arranged for you to write lines. Please write _I will not be a smart mouthed git_ 200 times."

James groaned. Two Hundred? That would take him at least an hour. "I'll be back in an hour," continued Baddock, "Try not to break anything."

He handed James a quill and ink, and then left the room, closing the door behind him. James settled into a chair, and begun to write, it was surprisingly easy, and took a lot less time than James expected. After half an hour of hand-breaking writing, he had finished. But Baddock wouldn't be back for another half hour. James decided to snoop around his office, he wouldn't break anything, and if he did, he could cast a better _Reparo _charm than anybody he knew.

James noticed a large stone basin in the corner of the room, in was carved of white marble, and within it was a silvery substance which was somewhere between a liquid and a vapour. It was swirling mesmerising in the bowl, and James felt compelled to look closer. He leaned further towards it, the basin seemed to have no bottom, until his nose was nearly touching the substance. Suddenly, with a jolt, James was sucked inside the basin.

_He was falling rapidly, until he landed on what seemed like a stone floor. Where was he? All of a sudden James noticed Professor Baddock in the corner of the room he was in. There were dark shadows cast on the dark wooden walls, and his teacher was wearing a grave face and a hooded cloak, not dissimilar to the one he had worn in James' dream. _

"_Sir?" James asked, expecting his teacher to tell him where they were. Baddock didn't reply, but simply continued looking gravely at the floor. James noticed that Baddock looked at least ten years younger than he was now, he couldn't have been over twenty-five. There was a noise outside the room he was in, and he heard the door open. A man walked in, holding a small bundle in his arms. James realised that the bundle was a baby. It couldn't be more than six months old. The new man spoke,_

"_Ahh, Malcolm, here early I see." he said in a sneering voice._

"_Yes, Yaxley." replied Baddock, mimicking Yaxley's sneer, "And who is this charming infant you have with you?" he said, casting a glance at the baby in Yaxley's arms._

"_It is the Potter boy." he replied sharply, "The Dark Lord required him to perform a task. He should be here any second."_

The Potter boy? James thought frantically, That had to be either Albus or himself. Probably Albus, he thought bitterly. The Dark Lord would be arriving soon? But Voldemort hadn't returned until James was eleven. This must have been about ten years earlier, if either Albus or he was still a baby. How odd?

_Baddock was nodding slowly, when a third man entered the room. He was wearing a flowing black cloak, which looked like a vapour, swirling at his feet. This must be Voldemort._

"_Ah," he spoke in the high, cold voice James had heard in his dream, "The little Potter is joining us. Excellent. I presume you know why I am here, Yaxley." he nodded at Yaxley, who cleared his throat and said,_

"_You have travelled from the past to ensure you can return to power if Harry Potter kills you. Which you have now discovered, he has."_

"_Good, Good. You are a faithful servant Yaxley. One of the few not killed by The Order of The Phoenix I presume?"_

"_You presume correctly sir." replied Yaxley, gruffly. _

_Voldemort turned to Baddock now, "And, you, my young friend, have joined Yaxley to create a new band of Death Eaters?"_

"_Yes I have, My Lord." replied Baddock. James was in shock, Baddock, a Death Eater? Voldemort, time-travelling? What was he going to do to ensure his return? He thought for a moment that he had perhaps fallen asleep again, and this was all in his imagination. Voldemort spoke again,_

"_Malcolm Baddock, I wish for you to hold the young Potter while I perform my charm. You shall tell no one of this event, and shall only activate it when you see fit. Do you understand?"_

_Baddock nodded, taking the baby from Yaxley. The baby was still sleeping, its eyes firmly closed, so James could not tell whether it was Albus or himself. Voldemort took his wand, and cleared his throat. He uttered the words, "Horcruxi peperi vicis strennus" _

_The baby began to cry, and Voldemort laughed a high, cold laugh. "Your future has been set in stone, James Potter."_

Suddenly, James felt a jolt and a lurch, like taking a portkey. And then, he was sitting on the floor of Baddock's office, panting. He looked around, to see Baddock's face looking down at him.

"Snooping were we Potter?" he asked sneering as he had done in the thing James had seen, "I hope you didn't see anything _life-altering_." he laughed, and pointed James to the door, James didn't need telling twice, and he ran to the Gryffindor common room without looking back.

* * *

He jumped through the portrait hole, and into the arms of Lotte, who had been waiting up for him.

"James!" she gasped, "We were getting worried, you were over an hour. I was going to find Longbottom and tell him and then, you appeared."

"You're not nearly as worried as I am." said James, Lotte shot him a quizzical look, and he explained the events of his detention with Baddock.

"It sounds like you fell into a Pensieve." said Lotte, clearly.

"A what?" asked Fred.

"A Pensieve!" said Lotte, as if the idea of having never heard of one was as ludicrous as having never eaten chocolate, "It allows you to replay memories as if you are right there in the room. It sounds as if James was eavesdropping on one of Baddock's memories."

"So that actually happened?" said James worriedly, "When I was a baby, I was actually kidnapped? Voldemort really cast some 'life-altering' spell on me."

"It would appear so." said Lotte.

"Bloody Hell!" said Fred, putting his hands on the back of his head, and sighing.

"What was the spell again?" asked Lotte hastily.

"_Horcruxi peperi vicis strennus_" repeated James.

"Hmmm…I've never heard that one before. I'll have to-" began Lotte.

"Go to the Library." chimed in James and Fred. Lotte huffed, and stormed off to the girls dorms, but not before saying,

"I'm going to bed. I suggest you two do the same."

* * *

The next month passed in a blur of library visits. Yet still the trio found nothing. Not one single book containing the spell which had been cast upon James as a child. Lotte of course was adamant that James should tell his father, but James was having none of it. His dad would probably tell him to stop making up stories, that he had an overactive imagination, or that he should stop being jealous of his brother's prophecy, it was a burden not a gain. James wasn't making things up, and only he, Lotte and Fred knew it. Fred had suggested telling Teddy Lupin, but James didn't want to bother him. He was busy enough with Auror training, after all.

In fact, nothing interesting happened at all until it was nearly Halloween. The Quidditch tryouts were to be held in the first week of October, as Gryffindor's first match was in November. It was against Hufflepuff, who were a pushover in James' opinion, but their captain, Harold McKinney, was insistent that they got a good team together. Harold was a seventh year, and so this was his last year at Hogwarts, he wanted to win the trophy for the fourth year running. The team had only lost one match since James joined the team. So on that Friday afternoon, James and Fred left Lotte in the Library to watch the Quidditch trials. Both boys already had a secure spot on the team, James was seeker, and Fred had been a Beater since second year, his sister Roxanne his partner since their third. The team needed two new players, a chaser, and a keeper.

The weather was terrible, there was a real storm blowing, torrential rain and even the occasional clap of thunder. But as Harold always said, "Quidditch is an all weather sport, and the game must go on." James never thought he had much of a way with words. He cast a Never-Wet spell over himself and Fred, and went to find a seat. James and Fred sat in the stands, watching the nervous second and third years standing on the pitch below them.

James could see Albus and Rose standing on the muddy pitch. No way would he let Harold put Albus on the team, he did not want his dorky brother stealing his limelight as the Potter Quidditch star. Along with his brother and cousin were Molly, Uncle Percy's daughter and Frank Longbottom, Professor Longbottom's son, he was also a third year. Molly's sister Lucy was watching Molly try out, she was a Ravenclaw.

Much to James' joy, Albus did not get a spot on the team. Harold said his broom handling was sloppy, and he had more the agility for a Seeker, than a Chaser, and since James was already Seeker, there was no space on the team. James grinned inwardly, not wanting to seem a cruel older brother, he was glad to retain the title for one thing, at least for another year. James was very happy however, that both Frank and Rose got places on the team. Rose was the Keeper, like her dad, and Frank the new chaser, very unlike his dad, who wouldn't go near a broom if his life depended on it.

"PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!" shouted James from the stands, and a cheer went around all those standing on the pitch.

* * *

James and Fred snuck up to their dorm, and got the Invisibility Cloak. They had used it several times over the years to sneak into Hogsmeade, as they were planning to now, but then it had been for different reasons. They used to enjoy sneaking into the Honeydukes cellars to buy mountains of Unauthorised sweets, however today they were planning to go the Three Broomsticks. James got the Marauders Map and checked the corridor was clear near the passage behind The One-Eyed Witch, and once it was, he and Fred took the cloak off, and slid down the shoot to the dark tunnel beneath.

The journey seemed far shorter each time they took it, and now it took little more than twenty minutes for the two boys to arrive in Honeydukes. They pushed open the trap-door, and crept silently into the cellar. They could hear the owners walking about on the floor above, and so, quietly as mice, they walked up the stairs, covered by the cloak, and snuck out of the front door.

It was strange seeing Hogsmeade so quiet, when they usually went on their marauding visits, they wouldn't venture outside Honeydukes sweet shop. The main street was deathly quiet, and even though it was late afternoon, most of the shops were shut, the lights off. One of the only lights were coming from the Three Broomsticks pub, and the flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred's dad must have been staying there, but the boys were not planning on paying him a visit, they had their sights set on higher places. They pushed opened the door to the Three Broomsticks, and pulled off the cloak. The pub was surprisingly empty, however the barmaid, Rosmerta, was at the front.

"Hello boys!" she said welcomingly, James and Fred were her best Hogwarts customers, "I take it you're not meant to be here."

"You take it correctly." said James, adding a dashing grin, "We need Butterbeer, and lots of it."

"And Firewhiskey" added Fred, " we could do with one bottle."

"Oh, you two. You have to money of course?" said Rosmerta.

"Of course!" replied the boys in unison.

* * *

James didn't know what time their party had ended the night before, but all he did know, was that he was never drinking Firewhiskey again. Stupid Fred and his Stupid Firewhiskey, James wished he had stuck to the Butterbeer. It was Saturday, and the boys had no lessons, so they were allowed to sleep in late. This was an added bonus for the boys. James had a dreamless sleep, and even if he had dreamt, he doubted he would have remembered it. When he finally did get up, he found Lotte in the common room, looking positively beaming with excitement.

"You look cheerful this morning." said James groggily, ruffling up his already messy black hair.

"I am. You don't." she added, "That's why I'm glad I stuck to Butterbeer. You should get dressed, you look so scruffy in those pyjamas, and brush your hair why don't you!"

"Shut up." said James sharply, before adding, "I think these pyjamas are classic, and you know it won't make a difference if a brush my hair. It won't lie flat."

"You could have at least but a shirt on!" said Lotte indignantly.

"Just 'coz I'm stacked!" said James haughtily, puffing out his chest, to display his impressive abs.

"Put-it-away!" said Lotte, hitting him. She then summoned him a shirt, and made him put it on.

"Why are you so happy anyway?" asked James.

"Oh yes, I found a reference to that spell."

James' face lit up with happiness, "Really? What, is it good news."

Lotte looked glum, and James' face dropped. It was not good news.

"I found out about part of it anyway. _Horcruxi peperi is a spell used to create a Horcrux."_

"_A what?_" asked James.

"A Horcrux, I have no idea what it is, I couldn't find reference to it in any books in the whole library. Which makes me think that its dark magic, in the restricted section."

"Of course its dark magic! Bloody Voldemort cast it!"

"I think we should tell Longbottom."

"Yes, I know what you think." said James, sourly.

_Please review :D i need it!!! haha even if its just a word to say you read it xxxxx_


	5. The Boy Who Shouldn't Have Lived

Chapter 14

James took the decision not to tell Professor Longbottom that their Defence Professor was infact a Death Eater with close connections to Voldemort. He thought that no one would believe him, that they would call him a liar, who just wanted to be his dad. He didn't, James wanted to be anyone _but_ his dad. He did decide to write to his dad however, he was an expert in Dark Magic, and James could probably casually slip in the mention of these Horcrux things, his dad wouldn't be suspicious at all. James, however, did not have the knowledge of what his father had spent his 7th Year of school doing.

_Dear Dad,_

_I know I haven't written to you at all this year, but I thought I made my feelings clear about you. I'm sorry for shouting at you, and I had no right to call you what I did, no matter how true it is. Anyway, I thought you would like to know that I have not attacked Albus once this term, no matter how many times he might like to tell you I have. I got top marks in the year in a Transfiguration test, not that you'd care, unless it was for Transfiguring myself into a crown for Prince Albus to wear. _

_We were in the Library the other day, Lotte and I, in the Restricted Section, and we found something rather odd about a piece of rare magic. Do you know anything about Horcruxes? Apparently very Dark stuff, and so we thought you were the man for the job. I wouldn't be writing unless we were really worried about it, we think something we found might be one…._

_Unlove from James, (Gryffindor Seeker, and least loved Potter child. I know you love it when I add that at the end of letters.)_

_P.S. Why did you never tell me I was kidnapped by Death Eaters as a kid? Just thought I'd slip that in there…_

James kept the tone of his letter sour, after all, he didn't want his dad suspicious of him. James heard footsteps behind him, it was late, and so he thought the common room would be empty. He spun around, and came face to face with his little sister. She was in her pyjamas, and her hair was hanging all over her face.

"James!" Lily squealed, enveloping him in a huge bear-hug, "I thought you might be down here, you always stay up late. Who are you writing to? Dad? Can I read?"

She grabbed the letter before her older brother could protest. As Lily read, her face turned miserable, and she gave James a pitying look, obviously more concerned with James' obvious dislike of their dad, than the dark magic and the kidnapping. She was a first year, and wasn't concerned with such things.

"Daddy does love you Jamie!" she squeaked, looking on the verge of tears.

"I never said _Daddy_ didn't love me," said James bitterly, "Just that he didn't love me as much."

"Why would you say such a thing?" Lily said angrily, "Mummy and Daddy love you just as much as me and Al!"

"They sure have a funny way of showing it then Lils."

Lily enveloped James in yet another hug, and they were quiet for a few moments, before Lily asked quietly, "What _did_ you call dad?"

James chuckled, "I'm afraid its too foul for your young ears Lils."

"I'm sure my ears have heard worse, I'm friends with Hugo Weasley." Said Lily, as if that explained everything.

"I suppose." James sighed, "I called him an Albus-loving, Me-Hating, Bastard-Who-Shouldn't-Have-Lived, and then I said, why don't you stick that on the bottom of your letters?"

Lily giggled, "Your really funny James, maybe that's why dad doesn't like you as much, he's a miserable old git!"

James smacked his sister playfully on the head, "Language Lily Potter! You should get to bed before Neville murders me. I have to go to the owlery anyway. And no, you can't come too." he added.

Lily huffed an trudged up the stairs to her dorm, James chuckling as she went. He pulled on his invisibility cloak, and set off to post his letter.

* * *

The next morning, the very same letter arrived in Harry Potter's office. It was a huge surprise for his to receive a letter from his son, he hadn't written since third year. He opened the letter, and immediately his grin from receiving a letter from his son, turned to a grimace. _I mad my feelings clear about you…. found something rather odd about a piece of rare magic… Do you know anything about Horcruxes?… Unlove from James… least loved Potter child… I was kidnapped as a kid…_

Harry sank down further into his chair than he ever had in his life. Two bombshells in one letter, James knew how to give his dad a heart attack. Was all this about Horcruxes some new thing to spite Harry? Had James found out about them from a friend and thought it would be funny to scare his dad? And the way he phrased it… Just as Tom Riddle had done in Dumbledore's Pensieve all those years ago, the memory still stung like a wound, that had been the night Dumbledore died. Harry got up from his chair, and marched importantly over to the fireplace, he stuck his head in and said,

"Hermione, can you come into my office? Don't bring Ron, he'll only jump to conclusions."

"Harry, I'm in the middle of a very important meeting! You can't just barge your head in here through the fireplace!"

Harry noticed a small Goblin sitting at Hermione's desk, and recognised him as Griphook. How appropriate, he thought, considering all this Horcrux nonsense.

"Hermione, this can't wait, It's to do with my son, and the You-Know-Whats we looked for in seventh year!"

He heard Hermione gasp, "Griphook, I'm sorry, you of all people will understand… can we reschedule, for this afternoon? Harry I'll be there in two minutes."

Griphook sighed an nodded, and Harry took his head from the fireplace. Hermione was on her way, even though he was an adult now, it was an oddly reassuring thought.

"Harry!" Hermione puffed as she stepped through his door, she had obviously run, "Whats this about Albus and Horcruxes?"

"Not Albus." said Harry worriedly, "James."

Hermione sunk into the chair behind her, "James?" she asked, "Since when has James know anything about anything which didn't concern Quidditch?"

Harry laughed at Hermione's comment, it was a joke in the family that James was just like his Grandfather, unconcerned with anything but Quidditch. He handed his friend the letter, and she read it in a flash.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione looked on the verge of tears, "How could James say such horrid things like that to you? If Hugo… oh, it doesn't bear thinking about!" She enclosed him in a bone-crunching hug.

"Hermione-can't-breath!" she choked out.

"Oh, Sorry.." she turned red, "But how did he find out about Horcruxes? I mean its hardly something you stumble across every day… and the way he put it… just like Riddle did… How? I thought Albus was the one who knew out this?"

"Exactly, hence why my other son hates me." said Harry sourly.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said in a very Mrs. Weasley-ish tone, "James doesn't hate you! He's just an angry teenager, and you can't tell me you weren't like that too, I distinctly recall being pecked half to death by an owl on your orders."

"That was different," snapped Harry, "I was older for a start, and I was locked up at the Dursley's facing expulsion from Hogwarts. James is _at_ Hogwarts, and he's only been to the Dursley's house _once_."

"The situation may be different," said Hermione wisely, "But his feelings are probably the same. He feels he's being kept in the dark, while you and Albus go off on adventures-"

"We don't go off on adventures!" interrupted Harry, like an angry child.

"I know you don't, but me and Ron weren't having the time of our lives at Grimauld place, even when you thought we were." Hermione finished, giving Harry a stern look.

He sighed, and sat in his chair, hands on the back of his head, forcing his ridiculously messed up hair to become even more ridiculous messed up, "I suppose so. But how did he find out about being kidnapped? That is worrying."

"I agree," said Hermione, "But I think he probably heard it from another student, I bet Scorpius Malfoy overheard his grandparents discussing it at tea."

Harry chuckled at this, and Hermione gave his another hug, "You and James are going to be OK, you know. He won't hate you forever."

"I know." sighed Harry.

"Incidentally, what _did_ James call you?"

"Hermione!"

"I'm just curious!"

"He called me an Albus-loving, James-Hating, Bastard-Who-Shouldn't-Have-Lived, and then said some thing like 'why don't you stick that at the bottom of your stupid letters!'"

Hermione gasped, "That really is foul language!"

Harry grinned slyly, it was lucky she didn't hear the things he and Ron had taught Hugo. He shuddered at the thought of her ever finding out.

* * *

At breakfast on Thursday morning, James received a long-awaited letter from his dad,

_Dear James,_

_I'm really not angry about our fight over the summer, and your letter was nothing compared to what I sent your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione when I was younger… lets just say that owl bites leave scars._

James laughed at this, even if his dad was a git, he knew how to make a good joke.

_I want to make it clear that I do not love your brother more than you, I just want to keep him safe, and you know why. I do know you heard me and Kingsley discussing it in your first year._

Damn it, he was good!

_As for the kidnapping, I suppose we didn't want to worry you, and you were returned unharmed and unscathed,(apart from the fact that it made you a bit of a git… I'm joking!) How did you find out?_

_And finally for the Horcruxes, I do know about them, possibly more than any other living person. I was one. I'll explain more at Christmas, so until then, don't do anything too rash about them. You think you may have found one? Whatever you do, don't touch it for a prolonged period of time, or become emotionally attached to it. _

_I'm very glad to hear that you're doing well in lessons, and that you've kept away from your brother. He needs his head deflating a little, I do agree about the crown, thinks he's a Prince doesn't he?_

_Stay out of trouble (Its harder than it sounds when you know as much as you do.)_

_Love Dad, the Albus-loving, James-Hating, Bastard-Who-Shouldn't-Have-Lived (I thought you would like it if I really did add it to my letters!"_

James smiled, Harry obviously didn't hate him so much after all. He handed the letter to Lotte and then Fred, who both read intently.

"Your dad was a Horcrux too?" asked Fred amazedly, "Maybe its hereditary?"

"Of course its not!" said Lotte, hitting Fred on the head with her _Daily Prophet_, "Its something cast by a spell you Prat! Incidentally, I found out what the second part of that spell means."

"What?" asked James.

"_Horcruxi peperi vicis strennus,_" said Lotte, as if it was obvious, "Its a spell used to create a Horcrux, which can only be made 'active' at a chosen time."

"Blimey!" said Fred, "When did our lived get so complicated?"

"If I could have a Galleon for every time I've asked myself that." said James.

_Thanks for reading folks :P please reveiw, i feel so unloved.. only 3 reveiws...... I'm going on protest until i have 10 reveiws... THANK YOU!!!! xxx_


	6. The Graveyard Again

Chapter 15

James was cold, colder than he should have been. It was odd, as the last he could remember he had been in bed, tucked up warmly opposite Fred, who had been snoring softly. Fred's snoring, however, had been replaced by laughter, a high, cold, mirthless laugh which chilled James to the bone. Yet the laughter was coming from within him, he was creating this unnerving noise. He was not himself. James was looking around, he felt like a small child, taking his first steps. He strode forwards, like suddenly he had done so for his entire life. A sound came from behind, and distracted James from his elation,

"My Lord…" there was a small, watery eyed man on the floor, he was missing a hand, and covered in blood, he choked the words, and addressed James as if he were a king, "my Lord… you promised…. you did promise…"

James spoke again, in that horrible, chilling voice, "Hold out your arm," he spoke with complete boredom.

The watery-eyed man did so, showing the bleeding stump from beneath his dirty robes, "Oh master! Thank you master!"

James laughed the bone-chilling laugh once more, "The other arm, Wormtail." he spoke with relish in his voice, relish for this man, Wormtail, relish for his suffering.

"Master, please.. _please._"

James bent over, pulled out Wormtail's other arm, and forced the sleeve of his robe up. Upon it was a vivid red tattoo, which greatly resembled one Snivellus had. James wondered why, maybe it was some thing people interested in Dark Magic had.

James continued to talk, involuntarily, in the mirthless voice he would never be accustomed to, and then, after several minutes, turned around. As he turned, James took in his surroundings, which had previously gone unnoticed, they appeared to be in a graveyard. It was night-time, but the moon shone clearly from behind the whispery clouds. There was a hill, stretching up beyond the grave-yard where James was standing, and atop it was a decaying house.

James felt a cruel smile twist onto his face, and he looked straight at… _himself?_ At a first glance it could easily have been, but even in the half-light, he could see the differences on the faces of himself and this boy. The other had a shorter nose, and thinner lips. Green eyes, like stupid Albus's, and an unmistakable lightening bolt scar on his forehead. James was looking into the eyes of his father. Harry couldn't have been older than James was himself, as even though he was tied to a grave stone, it was clear they were within an inch of each other's height. Harry had a look of fear and pain on his face, and James noticed a cut on his forearm, which was gushing blood at an alarming rate.

He was taunting his father, mocking him, sneering, as James so often did, at him. Yet this time, his voice was choked with malice, not with the usual anger. Suddenly, there was a swish of cloaks, and wizards were appearing around the graveyard. They were cloaked and hooded, staring at James in fervent admiration and excitement.

This time, James turned to taunt these wizards, obviously his friends, his loyal supporters. James was burning with anger, he wanted nothing better than to kill one of them, all of them. He wanted to kill Harry. He wanted him finished, gone, so he could run wild without an idiotic teenager getting in his way. 10 more minutes passed, minutes filled with repetitive instructions, explanations, but they were necessary. Despite the fact they were coming from his own mouth, James could not here the words, and he was only aware that he was saying them, not what he was saying through them.

He waved his wand, an suddenly, Wormtail had a hand, a gleaming silver hand, he grovelled at James' feet, but James had no time for him, and kicked him aside. Wormtail, on James' orders got up, and untied Harry, handing him back his wand. Was he letting him go? James both knew, and did not know the answer, as he only realised he was not letting his father go, when the thought popped to is head. And like that, he began to curse Harry, gleeful as he watched him writhe in pain, he was screaming like a hurt child. And then, the screaming stopped, and so did James' laughter.

"A little break," he said, "a little pause.. That hurt, didn't it Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

His father didn't answer, but looked determined, yet fearful at the same time.

"I asked you whether you wanted me to do than again?" James said, softly, "Answer me! _Imperio!_"

Harry looked like he was fighting an internal battle, before bellowing, "I WON'T"

The words echoed around the graveyard, and the men in cloaks began to laugh.

"You won't?" asked James, sickeningly soft, "You won't say 'no' ? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die… perhaps another dose of pain?"

James raised his wand, but Harry flung himself sideways behind a headstone. James shot a curse at him,

"We are not playing hide and seek Harry. You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean you would prefer me to finish you now, Harry? Come out, Harry… come out and play, then…. It will be quick… it might even be painless… I wouldn't know… I have never died!"

He laughed again, and Harry appeared from beind the headstone, and like that, James bellowed, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

At the same moment, his father bellowed "_Expelliarmus!"_

A bang like a cannon blast erupted, and with it, came a shout of, "James! James can you hear me?"

James was in some kind of dream-like state, not quite asleep, however not fully conscious. He was aware that someone was talking, yes, someone was talking, but it sounded as if they were talking from the other end of a tunnel.

"James!" the girl's voice came again, clearer this time and his head shot up. He looked around, bleary eyed, and saw the entire class was looking at him.

He looked straight into Lotte's face, she was red, and shocked looking. It had been another of his dreams, his visions. Voldemort had been remembering his duel with James' dad in that graveyard, and James had dreamed of it. But why in History of Magic? Why in front of an entire class full of students? Why not in his bed, where only Fred would have heard him?

"Professor Binns," said Lotte, "Can I take James to the Hospital Wing please?"

Binns nodded and pointed to the door. James stood up, and noticed he was shaking, and covered in a cold sweat. The two left the room, and shut the door firmly behind him.

"What was that?" asked Lotte incredulously, "You were talking, shouting… I was trying to wake you up for about half an hour, but you wouldn't… I couldn't…." she paused, and looked deeply into his eyes "It was another of those dreams, wasn't it? One where you were You-Know-Who?"

James mentally cursed himself, why had he ever told Lotte about is dreams? "Yes." he said sourly.

"But you were completely out of it, muttering, like you were talking to someone, your dad. You kept saying Harry, and you kept laughing. Not your normal laugh, though, it was chilling, like a Dementor… you know…. Then… then…" She looked on the verge of tears "Then you shot the killing curse at someone, and that's when you woke up… what was happening?"

And so, James explained what had happened to his best friend, as they headed, not the Hospital wing, but to Gryffindor Tower.

_I know i said i wouldn't continue until i got more reveiws... but it was far too tempting :P please do reveiw though, this time i'm serious, i want at least 5 more reveiws :P xxx_


	7. Blinded

Chapter 16

When James got to the tower, he and Lotte slumped onto the sofa nearest to the fire. Neither of them spoke, and Lotte looked as though she might explode. James couldn't believe what had just happened, what was happening to him. He knew it was connected with this Horcrux thing, and somehow that connected him to stupid Albus' prophesy. Maybe he would be the one who was _lost in the means_, he thought sourly. Suddenly, Lotte squeaked.

"What?" asked James, a little more sharply than he had meant to.

"I think you should tell someone, about your dreams, you know. Our History of Magic class knows anyway, maybe you should tell McGonagall?" said Lotte, very quickly, not looking at James, as if she feared him.

James sighed, of course she was right. He had put it off for far to long now, "Fine, I'll go see her this afternoon." he said sourly.

"No," said Lotte firmly, "No, you should go and see her right now. While its fresh in your mind."

"But she'll be in the middle of a class." he protested.

"She won't mind if its about the welfare of one of her students."

James huffed, stood up, and walked out of the portrait hole. It was strange how empty the castle was when everyone else was in lessons. The castle seemed to buzz with silence, other than the occasional clatter of Peeves dropping a water balloon on someone's head. James passed the many rows of portraits which scattered the walls, and avoided Sir Cadogan, he still wasn't over his third year when the crackpot old Knight had led him to a window, and James fell out. It was a miracle he hadn't been hurt, he had accidentally apparated in mid-air, the teachers had been incredibly impressed.

He arrived at the Transfiguration classroom, and knocked twice before McGonagall said "Come in."

He opened the door, and for the second time that day, found an entire class of students staring at him.

"James Potter," said Professor McGonagall, "Whatever are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk with you Professor," he said as politely as he could manage.

McGonagall huffed and said, "OK, class I want you to continue trying to turn your badgers into tables. I won't be too long talking with Mr. Potter."

She stood up and walked to the back of the classroom, where she and James left, closing the door behind them.

"Quickly Potter," she said hurriedly, "What have you done this time?"

"Professor, I don't know why you always assume I've done something wrong?"

"Potter, that is because you always have." said McGonagall shortly.

"Well, I haven't this time," said James defensively, "I.. well… I fell asleep in History of Magic and… I had a strange dream…"

McGonagall's face suddenly looked less stern, and more worried, "What? What kind of dream was it?"

"Well… I was in a graveyard… and there was a man… he was called Rat-tail or something-"

"Not Wormtail?" asked McGonagall frantically.

"Yes!" said James, "Wormtail.. And he had a mark on his arm… and I pushed it and people in cloaks appeared… then I tried to kill my dad…" he broke off "I've had one like it before… I was in the forest… and I was talking to Professor Baddock about something… about _me_…"

Professor McGonagall's face contorted into one of anguish and horror. "You're quite sure that is what happened?"

James nodded.

"And you're quite sure that you've had more than one of these dreams?"

James nodded again.

"Come up to my office James," she said kindly, "I'm going to call your father here."

"What?" asked James, the last thing he wanted was his dad to come to school, "I don't want him _here_!"

"I'm afraid that no matter your relationship with your father James, he is the best man for the job." said McGonagall curtly, and with a swish of her robes, she set off to her office, pulling James with her.

* * *

James was sitting in a comfy armchair in the Headmistress's office. He didn't know what he wad doing there, or how long he had been there. All he knew was that his dad, Harry Potter, was on his way to see him. James was not happy about the idea. It wasn't that he didn't like his dad, on the contrary he actually quite liked him now. It was the way he always took everything so seriously, for all James knew, these dreams were just that, dreams, and his dad would tell him to stop fussing and trying to be like Albus, who had his own special prophesy.

James resented Albus' prophesy more than anything else. There was nothing special about the prophesy, well there was, and James was jealous that Albus was the special one. Even though he doesn't have weird dreams, thought James resentfully, he just gets to float along being the second Chosen One. Git.

Harry was now sitting opposite James, how long he had been, nobody knew.

"James," he said, his face hard, "Tell me exactly what happened in the dream you had.£

James coughed and said, "Well, I mean… I fell asleep in History of Magic… who doesn't? and… well.. I was in a graveyard, and I felt like I had just been born… there was a man… Wormtail…. He was on the floor and grovelling at my feet, and I wasn't terribly nice to him. Then I pressed on this red mark on his hand, and a load of men in cloaks arrived, I talked to them… said horrible things… then _you_ were there… and I cursed you… you looked in pain, maybe it was the crutiatus curse, I don't know and-"

"It was." his father said flatly.

James was shocked by his father's reaction, but continued none the less, "anyway, and then I tried to kill you.. And you tried to disarm me… there was a bang, and Lotte's voice woke me up."

"Was this the first dream of this kind?" asked his dad abruptly.

"No, there was another." replied James.

"What happened in it?"

"I was in the forest talking to Professor Baddock. We were discussing _me_…." said James quietly. His father looked him in the eyes.

"When did you have this dream?"

"At the start of term."

Harry looked pensive for a moment, "Does any of this have anything to do with your sudden fascination with Horcruxes?" he asked sternly.

"No." James lied easily, he didn't want his dad to find out about that particular exploit.

A wide grin cracked across Harry's face, "Good. Now, go and get your brother from lessons for me James. I think I need to discuss this with him."

James smiled sourly, and left to find Albus.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, "Dad?"

Harry heard Albus' voice, and replied, "Come in Al."

The small green-eyed boy came into the Headmistress' office for the first time.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, "I've never been in here before."

"I know you haven't," said Harry, "That's because you're different from your brother."

Albus grinned proudly, "I know. I'm more important, I know how to stay out of trouble."

Harry gave his son a stern look, "Albus please sit down, I haven't got all day, and there's something important I need to talk to you about."

Albus nodded, and sat down opposite his father, "Go on."

"James has been having strange dreams-"

"I know!" interjected Albus, "it's the talk of the common room! Apparently he collapsed in History of Magic and was screaming curses!"

Harry was not happy at this as he, after all, had suffered this sort of fame as a teenager. He grimaced at the thought, "Try to be kind to your brother, Al, its hard for him."

"Not as hard as for me! Voldemort's after me!" said Albus.

"Exactly!" said Harry, "And that's why this is so important. I think that Voldemort is planting these images in James' mind in order to get to you. He was kidnapped as a baby, and I think Voldemort must have instructed a Death Eater to perform a mind-merging spell on him. They are uncommon, and dangerous if done wrong. I think Voldemort will plant the image of you dying in James' head, so he will run to your rescue. If this happens, under no circumstances are you to follow him. Do you understand?"

Albus nodded, and decided it was best not to argue with his dad. He turned swiftly and ran from the office.

* * *

James was lying in bed. He knew it was late, but he had too many loose ends floating in his head.

Why wasn't his dad concerned about Baddock being a Death Eater?

Why was Albus still more important, even when James was having weird dreams?

Why had his dad accepted his answer about Horcruxes so quickly?

There was only one answer to all these questions. He was blinded by fear. So much so, he forgot he had more than one son to care for. His mind so fixed on prophesies, that he forgot that James could be in danger too. He had no idea how great danger his eldest son was in.


	8. Secrets of The Darkest Art

Chapter 17

"Oi! Albus!" James shouted across the common room to his brother, "Can I talk to you outside?"

Albus shot him a murderous glare, and reluctantly obliged. Albus followed James out of the portrait hole, and down a deserted corridor. James wanted to make sure they were completely alone.

"What do _you_ want?" asked Albus, sourly.

"What did dad say to you, pipsqueak?" replied his brother.

"Strictly confidential business," said Albus haughtily, "For my ears only."

"Don't give me that crap, Albus!" James said, a little louder than he meant to, "He told you something important didn't he!"

"Maybe." replied Albus, slyly. James drew his wand, and pointed it in his brother's face.

"You are going to tell me what dad said to you," said James in a sickeningly smooth, quiet voice, "or I am going to hex you until you won't know you _have_ a dad to share secrets with."

Albus took a step closer to his brother, until their faces were nearly touching, "Try me."

Green eyes met hazel, and neither could look away. Neither could break their stare in fear of being cursed. All it would take was one little move on Albus' part, James could feel the blood pounding in his ears. His blood was boiling, he had waited for this moment for so long, all it would take was one little movement. Suddenly, James felt a wet glob hit him in the eye. Albus had spat at him. He was going to pay.

James flicked his wand quickly, using a spell he had done so many times, it was as easy as taking a step. Albus was hanging in the air, suspended by one foot on an invisible rope, robes upside-down around his head, legs kicking out.

"Let-me-down-you-absolute-git!" he said in slow disorganized breaths.

"I'M A GIT!" James roared at his brother, "I'M A GIT? YOU'RE THE GIT, YOU LITTLE PRAT! ALWAYS SNEAKING AROUND WITH DAD! ALWAYS ACTING LIKE YOU HAVE ONE UP ON ME! YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU HAVE A PROPHESY, YOU'RE SPECIAL LIKE DAD? YOU'RE NOT SPECIAL! YOU'RE AN ARROGANT ARSEHOLE, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! I CAN'T UNDERSATND HOW DAD CAN'T SEE IT! ITS PLAIN TO EVERYONE ELSE IN THE WORLD!"

"Hey!" Albus began, still upside-down, "Wait? How do you know about the prophesy?"

"I OVERHEARD DAD TALKING TO KINGSLEY ABOUT IT! I KNEW BEFORE _YOU_ DID, JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE GREEN EYES, YOU GET PROTECTION! YOU DON'T NEED PROTECTION! I DO! I'M THE ONE WITH THE CONNECTION TO VOLDEMORT! NOT YOU!"

"Connection to Voldemort?" Albus asked, sounding genuinely interested, "I thought you were just having stupid visions? Not that I believe it of course," he scoffed, "I think you're just jealous of me, 'coz I'm dad's favourite. He doesn't even love you."

That did it. James didn't care that he was in a corridor, he didn't notice that the entire Gryffindor common room had come out to watch him. All he wanted to do was find the worst hex he could think of, and make his little git of a brother pay. He racked his brains… a good hex… not an unforgivable curse, that was too far even for him, not that Albus didn't deserve it…

Suddenly, James shot three spells at once, "_Petrificus Totalus! Expelliarmus! Rictusempra!"_

And a very odd thing happened. Albus was sent backwards in the air, where he hit a wall and crashed to the ground. He then froze, yet at the same time began to squirm uncontrollably. James ran to the other end of the corridor, after his brother, who appeared to be having some kind of fit.

"Potter!" the shrill voice of Minerva McGonagall echoed through the hall, "Come with me! Madam Pomfrey! See to Albus would you."

She grabbed hold of James' robes, and dragged him to her office. James had the sensation that this had happened far too often recently, and made a mental not to stop it from happening again, as it was not pleasant. He passed the gaggle of Gryffindor students, who were all staring at him, no doubt having seen and heard everything since James had started shouting. At the front of the group were Lotte and Fred, both looking at him with a mixture of disappointment, anger, and utter confusion. James glimpsed Lotte mouthing the word _Why?_ before he turned the corner, and she was lost from sight.

* * *

James was yet again sitting in Professor McGonagall's office. He was sitting in an incredibly uncomfortable chair this time, and could fell McGonagall's gaze pressing him into the back of it.

"Potter, I get the feeling that you come to my office far too often." she said bluntly.

"I promise you Professor, its not my fault.. Well it is, but its not like I go looking for trouble! Trouble seems to find me of it's own accord." James said, struggling to keep his voice as even as hers.

McGonagall let a small chuckle escape her lips, "You know, two generations of Potters before you have said that to me. I am beginning to believe that it might just be true. Now, James, tell me what happened between you and your brother."

So James explained everything to her, and he found it pouring out of his mouth like a fountain, unable to reign himself in. He told her every word he spoke, and finished with,

"He said my dad doesn't love me."

McGonagall sighed, "Are you really going to believe every word your twelve year old brother says? Do you really think its true?"

"It is true." said James, "He obviously doesn't love me as much as Albus. Albus is the special one. I'm just the forgotten Potter with the crazy-ass visions." He smiled in spite of himself.

"You know that's not true James! Your dad is just concerned about Albus, he has a destiny that your father is determined he shouldn't fulfil. Albus will be fine, but you'll have a week of detention for those hexes you used."

James smiled at her, and got up to leave.

"Potter, have a biscuit." she said.

"What?" said James incredulously.

"A biscuit, Potter, have one. You've missed lunch."

"No thanks." replied James, coolly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She pushed the tartan tin on her desk towards him. He took one,

"Thanks." he said grudgingly, before leaving her office, utterly confused.

* * *

James' detentions were set to start on Saturday night, meaning he would miss Quidditch practice. He was somewhat annoyed at this, but agreed that it was only fair, he had, after all, hospitalised his brother for two nights. James had received a Howler from his mother, which this time he didn't silence, he took it diffidently. Fred and Lotte weren't speaking to him, too outraged at what he had done, nor was his sister Lily. James felt more alone than he ever had done in his life. Everybody had turned on him, his dad, his mum, his brother, his sister, his teachers, even his friends. _I bet Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione never turned their backs on dad_, James thought bitterly, _I bet they stuck with him. I bet they understood._

"But you're not your father James." That little voice crept into his head, it was high and cold, almost chilling. It sounded oddly familiar, "Your parents have abandoned you by choice. Not because they had too. Your friends have abandoned you for a petty thing, they don't love you like your parents love Albus. No one loves you as much as Albus! He's the Chosen One. The one with the green eyes."

The voice faded. It had appeared to James several times over the last day, hitting him while he was down. It was almost as if someone was out to get him. And he knew someone was, Voldemort, for one thing. He was planting visions in his mind. He had made James a Horcrux, whatever that was.

James coughed loudly, as a cloud of dust hit him in the face. He was cleaning out the library store room for his detention, and by the looks of things, no one had done the same in at least 50 years. There was a thick film of dust covering all of the stacks of books. All apart from one. There was a pile of four books on top of one of the ancient dressers, he picked the book on the top of the pile up, it was entitled _Secrets of The Darkest Art_. Underneath it, was a book called, _Magike Moste Evil_. No wonder these books were in the store cupboard, they looked pretty dark, not only that, but they looked seriously old. He opened _Secrets of The Darkest Art_, and flicked through it casually, when one word stuck out of the page to him like a sore thumb: _Horcruxes_.

He opened the page fully, and began to read:

_Horcruxes; A Summary._

_The creation of a Horcrux is both an sinful and complex charge. The maker of a Horcrux must initially rupture their soul, this is done in the murder of a person and/or persons. Once the soul has been relentlessly damaged thus, it will be prepared to create a Horcrux for less than one moon. A Horcrux is an article, which can be most commonplace, in which a wizard can store a part of his soul, therefore rendering him incapable of death. The Horcrux can also be stored within a human being or animal, however this is not suggested as a Horcrux works in the reverse way to a soul. A soul can live without a body, while a Horcrux cannot, therefore upon the death of the human, the Horcrux would die with it._

_The Horcrux can also be used to aid return from death. If one dies, but entrusts another with the task of activating their Horcrux, they would be able to return to life. This is a phenomenon which cannot be understood. The spell to create a time-activated Horcrux is as follows:_

_Horcruxi peperi vicis strennus_

The words pounded into James' head like a lead balloon. He was a Horcrux. A piece of Voldemort's soul was inside him, and it was his fault he had returned to life. James slammed the book shut, and stuffed it into his bag, no longer caring about his detention, he sprinted down the hall towards the common room.


	9. Friend or Fiend?

Chapter 18

James could hardly breath. He felt like a thousand daggers were piercing his lungs every time he drew a breath. He felt like he had just killed a man.

"_You as good as did_," said that little voice in his head, "_Its your fault the Great Lord Voldemort has returned_."

James felt sick to the stomach. Sick with himself. He understood something, he was a Horcrux, and therefore was keeping Voldemort alive. Alive long enough for him to kill Albus. He had brought him back to life, when he was eleven, the Horcrux had been activated. Suddenly everything was clear to James, that was why Professor Baddock (the death eater) was teaching here this year. He was planning to fulfil the prophesy.

When James got back to Gryffindor tower he could hardly breath. He shot the password at the Fat Lady and ran upstairs to the dormitory, the book still safely in his bag. He didn't care that yet again the entrie common room was staring at him. He didn't even notice, he felt like crying, he wanted to go home.

"_But nobody wants you at home_," said the high, cold voice in his head, "_You attacked your brother. Your father will be angry with you, I expect he'll kick you out… I would! Who would want a traitor for a son. James Potter the mad traitor! HA!"_

James slumped into his four-poster bed, and drew the curtains. He didn't want to see Fred, and he was the only one allowed in the room apart from him.

"James?" the familiar voice rang out through the room, "James, mate you need some serious help! Lotte just about flipped when you ran into the common room like that. She's worried about you James. I'm worried about you."

"Go Away." James said stubbornly. Fred was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Fine," said Fred, "Don't talk to me, but my dad always says that a problem shared is a problem solved."

James pulled back the curtains on his bed, "When has Uncle George _ever_ said that?" he asked curiously.

"All the time!" replied Fred, "He just doesn't like to seem serious in front of his brothers. Seriously, mate, talk to me. I can help."

James sighed and sat up, "No you can't. No one can help me. I don't deserve help."

Fred scoffed, "You don't _deserve_ help? What did you do? Kill Mrs. Norris? 'Coz that's more of a miracle than a crime, Jamie P!"

James smiled, "I didn't kill Mrs. Norris. I as good as killed others though." he said bluntly.

"_What?_" said Fred incredulously, "You haven't killed anyone! All you did was go to detention, and Albus is a bit shaken up, buts he's not _dead!_"

"I didn't say I literally killed anyone, you goon!" he dove into his bag, which was sitting at the foot of his bed, and chucked the big heavy book at Fred.

"_Secrets of The Darkest Art_" he read the title, "Ooh, spooky! I know you have some You-Know-Who connection, mate, but you don't have to _become_ him!"

"Look at page 666." James said, as Fred flicked through the dusty pages. The room was silent as Fred read about Horcruxes, his eyes growing wider, and his mouth larger as he read.

"But… what does it mean?" he asked confusedly.

"It means that I'm the reason Voldemort has come back to life. I'm the reason why he's killed a load of people. I'm the reason why he'll be able to try and kill Albus."

"I think you beat him to it on that last one mate," said Fred jokily, James shot him a murderous look, and Fred looked guiltily at him, "You don't think he was controlling your mind to make you kill Albus, do you?"

"What? No! Seriously, wanting to throttle Albus was all my idea."

"We should show this to Lotte." stated Fred. James nodded in agreement, and the friends walked to the common room to find her.

They weren't surprised to find Lotte in an armchair, head bent over a book dustier and older even than _Secrets of the Darkest Art_. James walked up beside her, and slumped into the chair next to her own.

"Oh!" she squeaked, "James you scared me. James! Oh my Goodness! Are you alright?"

James sighed again, he felt as though the information he had learned tonight had aged him a hundred years. He looked around at the other people in the common room, so care free. They were the lucky ones, not him. He was so used to thinking that because his dad was famous, he was the luckiest guy on earth, that it was odd thinking of how unlucky he really was. Not so unlucky as his dad, at least he _had_ parents, but all the same. The weight of the wizarding world was resting on his shoulders, almost literally.

"James?" Lotte asked again. He had forgotten entirely where he was, and who he was talking to. He couldn't tell Lotte! What was he thinking? She would tell someone. She wasn't to be trusted. James almost felt as though these thoughts were not his own, he was usually so trusting. But not anymore. He had other things to worry about. He could deal with them alone, Fred wouldn't be much help, but at least he wouldn't tell as soul.

"Don't worry," he said hurriedly, "Its nothing. I'm going to bed, I'll catch up with you in the morning."

He pulled himself again from his armchair and trudged once more up the stairs to his dormitory. Despite Fred's protests, he knew he wouldn't tell Lotte without asking him first. Fred was loyal.

* * *

James dreamt that night of all manner of things. First he was at home, telling his father about his school term, when suddenly he begun to spill his secrets to him. His father had put Veritaserum in his drink, and was taunting and laughing at him. Then Voldemort arrived, and joined league with his dad, all the while cooing, "Harry Potter loves _me, _even me, more than you!" Then he shot the killing spell at James, and he woke up.

It was early morning, and the sky outside was blood-red and cloudless. There was a thick frost on the ground, as December was fast approaching. James was going to try to stay at school for the holidays, Lotte would be, and he could keep her company. The last thing he wanted was to see the entire Weasley clan mere weeks after his attack on Albus. He could see the look of disappointment on each of their faces. Especially Teddy's, Teddy had always backed James in everything he did, but he got the feeling this would be one step to far even for him.

James dressed quietly, and felt as though he did far too much alone. He could remember when the dorm had held the snores of more than one other boy. He wondered silently whatever had happened to Kerry, he hadn't heard from him since he left. Or of Ben for that matter, but they had never been as close. James had been allowed one term, just one of absolute bliss, and the feeling that he was king of the world. Then he knew the only other time he had ever had that feeling, and walked to the only place where he could clear his head.

The wind was whistling in his ears, and the cold morning air was prickling his skin like tiny daggers, but it wasn't an unpleasant sensation, it was calming. Flying helped him think clearly, and chase off any stupid thoughts. His thoughts about telling Lotte for example. James sighed, as he noticed two little figures bobbing down the dewy hill to the Quidditch pitch through the low morning mist. It was a Sunday, so most of the school were in bed, but his friends knew him too well. Fred had probably noticed his empty bed, panicked, and gone to find Lotte, then she would remember that he love to fly, and led Fred to the pitch. She was so predictable, but in a nice, safe way.

James swooped into an elegant dive, and touched down on the ground, hopping off his broomstick at the same time. Lotte's smiling face was looking at him from the stands, she and Fred were clapping for him. They climbed down the stairs, and Lotte proceeded to giving James a bone crushing hug.

"James! I'm so sorry for blaming you about what happened to Albus! You're right, he's a spoilt git, and needed to be knock down a few notches," she grinned even more widely at him.

"I'm sorry too. I should have told you… I… you'll know what to do," said james, and he launched into the story of what happened the night before.

"You have to tell someone! This is dangerous!" Lotte squealed anxiously, "You should tell your dad."

"No!" James said so loudly that his voice echoed around the castle grounds, "Not my dad, he'll get angry and not understand. Not to McGonagall either, they'll stop me from doing what I have to do. You can't tell anybody. They'll try to stop me.. I have to…I have to do it."

Lotte and Fred nodded earnestly, grimacing, not asking what James had to do. They had read the passage in the book, they knew what had to be done. That's what the prophesy must have meant, _another will be lost in the means,_ he was the other who had to be lost. It was the only way to stop Voldemort for ever, so he couldn't make another Horcrux. James Potter would have to die.

_ooooh! drama! Thanks sooo much for all the reviews :P really makes me want to update, and i think i do pretty well to tell you the truth! Please reveiw again!! xxx_


	10. New Years Resolution

Chapter 19

James didn't want to dwell on the fact that he would soon be rotting in a grave somewhere, but it was hard not to. He had lived a good 14 years. 14! That was less than two decades. He knew wizards into their fifteenth. He didn't want to be a sour old toad, that was Professor Binns' job, but James didn't want to act like nothing was happening. Something _was_ happening! James would never get to have a family, or come of age. He wouldn't ever have a job, or a wife… but like he said, he was trying not to dwell on it, he had to enjoy life while he still could. Unfortunately, Lotte was not making it easy for him.

"Hey James!" she called at him from the armchair next to him, for the sixth time in half an hour.

"Yes Lotte," he replied exasperatedly.

"Well, I was just thinking about the whole you having to _you know_… anyway, I don't see why! I mean, your dad was a you-know-what, wasn't he? He didn't have to die!"

"That's where your wrong Lotte," replied James, he hadn't ever told any of his friends this before, "You see, he _did_ die. Only because of some Voldemort ritual thingy he didn't die properly, and came back to life."

"Then you won't die either." said Lotte, matter-of-factly.

"_No_…" James said irritably, "I don't have some weird ritual connection with the Dark Lord, remember? I can just read his thoughts!"

"You sound like you're proud of it!" said Lotte crossly.

"I am, baby!" James grinned stupidly at her, and then got a face full of cushion.

"Ugh! This is worse than that time you came down here in your boxers!"

"In what possible way is this worse than that?"

"Because at least then I could see your fiiine six-pack!"

James looked slightly affronted, "What…I..ummm…"

"Ha-ha! Got you! Lotte one, James zero!" she said smugly. This time _she_ got a face full of cushion.

James ended up staying at Hogwarts with Lotte for Christmas, despite Fred's protests. He had used every single excuse in the book to get him to come home, but none would work. James still wasn't up for seeing the extended Weasley clan, or spending too much time with Albus, for that matter. He had a quiet few weeks, and for Christmas received only three presents. One from Lotte, one from Fred, and one from his dad. He was actually quite surprised that his dad had sent him a present at all, after he attacked Albus, he was expecting to be disowned.

His dad had actually given him a mirror. Inside was a note:

_Dear James, _

_This is one of a set of two-way mirrors. My father and Sirius had a set when they were at school (although through ABSOLUTELY no fault of my own, one of them was smashed while in my possession…), and this is one of a replica set. I have the other, and can either keep it myself, or give it to Fred, you two would certainly get a lot of use out of it I'm sure. If ever you need to speak to me, just call my name into it, and my face will appear in the mirror, and vice-versa. Don't be scared to talk to me about anything, and I mean anything. Even if you're considering becoming a Death Eater… Ok, maybe not that, but anything else is fine. Owl back if you want Fred to have it, no need to if you want me to keep it._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Dad._

_P.S. You should have seen your mother last night. She was crying her eyes out that you weren't home for Christmas. She misses you, we all do. Please try not to isolate yourself from us, you need us more than you know._

James felt a sudden gush of affection for his father, of course he wanted his dad to keep the mirror! Not that it wouldn't be fun if Fred had it, but all the same. James picked up the mirror carefully and spoke into it clearly:

"Harry Potter!"

Suddenly a thin, bespectacled face appeared in the mirror, grinning up at James like a school boy, "Jamie! I knew you'd want me to have it! I just knew it!" he shouted excitedly.

"Dad," replied James deviously, "Have you been drinking Irish Coffee this morning?"

"No!" his dad replied, he had never been a good liar, James gave him a superior look, "Fine, I have! Its Christmas!"

James chuckled, "Merry Christmas dad. I miss you guys."

"Merry Christmas James."

And then his face was gone. James put the mirror in his back pocket, and went to find Lotte. He still had to give her his present.

"Lots!" he shouted, "Lotte! Charlotte Hallam get your fat arse down here right now!"

Lotte's pale face appeared from behind a column at the top of the stairs.

"I'll be right down Jamie! Just have to finish wrapping your present!"

"What on earth is the point of wrapping it now? I'm going to be opening it in a few minutes!" shouted James, but Lotte couldn't hear him.

James heard Lotte's heavy footfalls coming down the stairs, and shot up in anticipation. He had got her an amazing present, spent an entire month's allowance on it, but it was worth it. Lotte appeared holding a very large red and green striped box, with a big gold ribbon on top. He smiled at her, of all the presents he had got in his life, he was most excited about this one, and he had no idea why.

"James," she handed him the present carefully, he took it and put it on the coffee table, picking up his gift for her.

"Lotte," he handed her a shabbily wrapped brown paper package. It was light and soft. She ripped it open, and revealed a deep blue coat. It was short, and billowed out at the waist like a dress. There were six golden buttons on the breast. It was gorgeous. Lotte tried it on, and it fitted perfectly.

"Oh thank-you James! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"That's not the best of it yet," he said cunningly, "_Disollu!_"

And then Lotte was gone. Poof! Into thin air, "James! This is an invisibility coat! They're so rare! It must have cost a fortune!"

She reappeared, flushed red in embarrassment at having received such a lovely gift, "James, you shouldn't have!"

"My family's rich… it was nothing, I thought you'd like the coat, the invisibility is just an extra…" James stuttered, but was broken off by a bone crushing hug.

"Now open yours!" said Lotte excitedly, and James obliged. He opened the lid of the box, and a tiny golden ball flew out. It had tiny, waiflike silver wings, and was zooming around the common room so fast that it was almost a blur. James reached out his hand, and grabbed it. Quickly and skilfully, his incredible reflexes left Lotte awed, as James examined the golden snitch more carefully. It was the same size as a normal snitch, however there were unusual markings on it. There were tiny letters scrawled along the intricate patterns which laced the golden sphere. They read, _You are never alone, James_. James felt as though his heart would explode with affection for Lotte, and he gave her an enormous bear hug.

* * *

The remainder of the holidays passed in a breeze. December passed to January, and the snow which had been thick upon the ground was now beginning to thaw, the trio could go outside again. Fred had returned to Hogwarts a few days early, even he couldn't stomach a full Weasley Christmas holiday. The only person James was sorry to see was Albus, he still felt great jealousy for his younger brother. How come Albus got a stupid prophesy? He was the one who would have to die! No… he had decided not to dwell on the matter… like a new years resolution.

_what do ya think? please review.... i'm actually considering ending the story quite soon! i just came up with a brilliant (and slightly unorigional ending) will probably only be about 5 more chapters... if that... luv ya all xxx_


	11. Your Heart Keeps Mine Beating

Chapter 20

"James!" James looked around, and saw Lotte looking blankly at him, "Jess was asking you something!"

Jess was a giggly blonde girl in their year, in Gryffindor, who had a serious crush on James, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me for Valentines Day?"

James considered it, she was very pretty, and was quite fit… "Yeah, sure.. I suppose… That would be lovely Jess," he said coolly, grinning handsomely at her.

"Great… cool… amazing… I'll see you then!" she hurried off to talk to her friend Amanda.

Lotte huffed loudly, "Whats your problem?" asked James.

"Well, she's pretty, in an obvious way… I mean if you like that sort of thing!" replied Lotte.

"She's fit," stated Fred, "Lotte, you're just jealous."

"What," asked Lotte, "is that supposed to mean Weasley?"

"Well, James is fit," said Fred, and James elbowed him, "and, Ow James that hurt! Anyway, and you could never get him, so you're jealous!"

Lotte huffed loudly and ran up to her dorm. "Smooth mate," said James wryly, "Really smooth."

"Well, its true!" said Fred. James huffed, and walked slowly towards his own dorm.

* * *

Lotte was still annoyed with Fred when Valentines Day finally came around. This wasn't because she actually liked James, but because she thought Fred was a complete idiot. She had not got a date for the Hogsmeade trip, nor had Fred.

"Why don't you just go with him?" James asked her over breakfast, Fred was still in bed, "That was a week ago, seriously, he's not that bad!"

"I won't talk to him until he grows up!" said Lotte indignantly, and continued to munch on her toast. James shrugged.

"Hey look!" Lotte said a few minutes later, "James, there's an owl there for you!"

Sure enough, there was a large tawny owl sitting in James' cornflakes. James took the pink envelope attached to it's leg, and the owl flew off.

"Probably one of your fervent admirers," said Lotte wryly, James shrugged again, and opened it.

Inside was a pink card, with a heart on the front saying, _Your Heart Keeps Mine Beating_.

He opened it to find a poem.

_Your heart keeps mine beating,_

_Without it I'd die._

_I can't live without you,_

_I'm not going to lie._

_I'm coming to find you,_

_Some time today,_

_Wait for me in Hogsmeade,_

_I'll find a way._

_I'll meet your father,_

_Your brother, your friends,_

_I can't promise to like them,_

_They may meet their ends._

He showed it to Lotte, who read it over with a confused look on her face.

"Its probably from Jess," she scoffed, "she can't wait for your date."

"I don't think Jess is clever enough to come up with this poem," explained James, "Anyway, listen to the last line '_they may meet their ends_', what on earth is that supposed to mean? It sounds like a threat!"

"Don't worry yourself James, she probably just couldn't figure out any other words to rhyme with 'friends'."

James looked dubious, but decided to drop it. Lotte was one to hold serious grudges.

* * *

"Oh, James!" giggled Jess excitedly, "I'm sooo happy we're finally going out!"

James grinned half-heartedly, still worrying about that poem. They were walking down the Hogsmeade main street, heading for Madame Puddifoot's teashop. It had been Jess' choice, not James'. Jess was without a doubt the most boring and mind-numbing person James had ever met. All she could do seemed to be giggle, and talk non-stop about how happy she was they were going out. James had decided they wouldn't be for much longer.

"You're been awfully quiet, Jamie-Poo," Jess said worriedly, "is there something wrong?"

"No," James lied, "I'm just a little tired from Quidditch practice, that's all."

"Oh!" exclaimed Jess, "No wonder, I've heard you're amazing at Quidditch, one of the best in the school! You made the team in 1st year didn't you? I've never been any good at Quidditch, I can't keep the broom straight! Hahaha, I'm so silly!"

James was going out of his mind, he was almost glad to see the pink lacy curtains of Madame Puddifoot's, just so he would have something else to do.

The two sat down in a booth in the corner, and Jess ordered two cups of tea, before James could protest and explain that he hated tea, the cups had arrived. The china was sickeningly pink, and there were little saucers with flowers around the edge.

"So," Jess said excitedly, "You want to make-out?"

This comment took James by surprise, and he spat tea down the front of his hoodie, "Sure," he said nervously, "I guess…"

Jess leaned in to him, looking so excited that she might wet herself. Her lips met his, and James was surprised that she was a good kisser.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang outside, and several screams. James pulled away from Jess, and ran out into the street, where there was a smoking pit where Dervish and Banges had once stood, there were several people coming out of the wreckage, but James couldn't see who they were for the smoke. He could see several cloaked figures, not unlike those in the dream he had had several months earlier. The dream in the graveyard. They were Death Eaters, and there were at least ten of them. There were Hogwarts students running in every direction, screaming, trying to get back to the castle, James suddenly noticed that Jess was among them. He really didn't care.

James ran towards the steaming building, to see who the injured were. He realised with a jolt, that his sister, Lily, was lying almost unconscious on the ground about 10 meters away. James sprinted towards her, she was crying out for her parents, there was a huge gash across her face, and it looked like her leg was broken.

"Lily!?" James shouted above the mêlée of the flaming street, "Lils!? Can You Hear Me!?"

"James," Lily gasped, her voice was weak because she had been inhaling smoke, "James! He's Dead!"

"Who Lily?" James asked frantically, "Who!?"

"Him!" Lily gasped, and then she passed out.

James didn't know what to do, someone was dead, and there was no way to tell who. There was no way to tell where this man was. James only hoped it wasn't someone he knew.

"Aww," James jumped at the sound out a silky, crooning voice from behind him, "Look, a little Potter family reunion! When's daddy getting here?"

"Shut Up!" James roared at the Death Eater who was standing behind him, "Look! Look what you've done! She's never done anything to you! You've practically killed her!"

"We're very sorry," said the Death Eater, very insincerely, "We didn't mean to hurt _little Lily Potter_! Ha! We were looking for your brother, James, do you know where he is?"

"What do you want with him!?" James shouted, "Why does everyone always want _HIM_!?"

He shot a disarming spell at the Death Eater, who laughed and pushed it away easily, "You need to learn from your father's mistakes Potter! You can't beat a Dark Wizard with _Expelliarmus!_"

"But Dad did!" James shot back, "He beat Voldemort with that exact spell years ago!"

"Ha!" the Death Eater laughed again, "You dare speak the Dark Lord's name? You need to learn some respect, Potter! _Crucio!_"

James felt as though a thousand white hot daggers were piercing every inch of his body, like he was on fire, and like he had just fallen off his broom, all at the same time. He was in the air, he could tell that much, writhing around like a rag doll, while his sister lay dying on the floor. James cried out in pain, but there was no way to stop it. He could hear a voice in the distance, crying, _"Stupefy!"_, and the pain stopped. James fell slowly into the blissful peace of nothingness, his final sights of the flaming village of Hogsmeade.

* * *

"James?" a soft voice was calling his name, "James honey, can you hear me?"

James opened his eyes to thin slits, he was no longer lying in the street in Hogsmeade, but in a room which was entirely white. There was a woman standing over him, and she had long red hair. She smelled familiar to him, like home.

"Mum?" James asked weakly.

"Yes, sweetie, its me! Oh Jamie, I was so worried…" she started to cry, placing her warm face on James' chest.

"Mum?" James said, trying to sit up this time, "Where's Lily?"

"She's not here honey, she's gone," said his mother, and James' heart fell. Lily was dead?, "Not dead sweetie," Ginny said quickly, "no, she was let out yesterday."

James sighed with relief, and felt his chest ache with the strain of doing so.

"How long have I been in here?" he asked his mother carefully.

"Four days," Ginny replied, "Your father wouldn't leave your side until this morning, he had to go to work finally, lots of paperwork…"

"Was he the one who stopped that Death Eater?" James asked, feeling new-found love for his dad.

"No," said Ginny worriedly, "You were on the ground unconscious by the time the Aurors arrived. What happened to you? We assumed you were just in the wreckage with Lily."

"No mum," James started slowly, "I was in that stupid tea-shop, and I heard the fire, so I went outside. People were running everywhere, but then I saw Lily on the ground, she said someone was dead, mum! Who's dead?"

"Tell me the rest of the story and then I'll explain," Ginny said, stroking James' scruffy hair.

"Well, I went to help her, and then a Death Eater came up behind me, and was taunting me. Then he used the Crutiatus on me… and the someone stunned him."

Ginny gasped, "Oh! Oh, my poor baby! I wonder who stunned him? It must have been another Death Eater! Why would they do that?"

"Mum!" James shouted, and she jumped, "Who died?"

"No one you know dear," said Ginny distractedly, "Just the owner of the bookshop, he was a nice man."

James felt guilty for the relief he felt that it was not one of his family members who had been killed, but he didn't care.

"Apparently the Death Eaters gave warning of an attack," Ginny continued absently, "Whoever received the warning was very foolish not to report it… I mean, really! The nerve of some people!"

James' heart sank. His card. The pink Valentines card. It had been the warning.

_Your heart keeps mine beating_- that was about how James kept Voldemort alive.

_I'm coming to find you, sometime today_- that was warning of the attack!

_They may meet their ends_- that was telling of how they would try to kill his family.

Suddenly, James remembered what the Death Eater had asked him, _Where's your brother?_

"Mum!" James said frantically, "They were looking for Albus."

Ginny gasped, and ran from the hospital, looking for James' younger brother. He was always the least loved. Always second best to his good-for-nothing-but-being-hunted-by-Death-Eaters brother. James could almost feel his eyes glowing green from the jealousy brewing inside him.

_Whats do y'all think? LOL! please review xxxxx i really am quite a fan of this story!!_

_REVIEW__REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW__REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW_


	12. The Portkey

Chapter 21

James was still in the hospital wing. His only visitors had been Lotte and Fred since his mum had left to find Albus. Where were they? It had been hours! They must have found him by now, so why wasn't his dad wishing him well now he was awake? Was he just that unimportant?

"Yes!" spoke the voice in his head, "They don't love you. They don't want you! They'd prefer it if you were DEAD!"

Well, thought James, lucky for them I won't be around much longer, I have to die and destroy Voldemort, all in a days work. He chuckled in spite of himself, and Madam Pomfrey gave him a quizzical look. James grinned back at her, and waved his hand tiredly, it was surprising how much being tortured took it out of you.

"James?" a grey-haired woman stuck her head round the door of the hospital wing, "Oh Jamie! I was so worried!"

"Grandma!" James said happily, he could always rely on Grandma Weasley to spoil him rotten.

"Oh-I-was-so-worried-about-you-and-your-sister!" she said in-between kisses on his head.

"Grandma, I'm fine, just a bit of torture, no big deal!" he said as cheerfully as he could, although he like the attention, Grandma Weasley was a worrier, "I just hope Lily's Okay, they let her out of hospital."

"Oh," she scolded, "You are becoming so like your father, James Potter! Never worried for yourself, only for others! Oh, I never thought I'd see the day that you were concerned for anyone but yourself, if you'd said that to me two years ago, I'd have said you were barking!"

"Hey," James protested, "I'm not that bad!"

"Oh," she gave him a huge bear hug, "now, where are your parents, shouldn't they be grovelling here by your sickbed?"

James' heart sank, he had entirely forgotten about that, "Yes," he said dejectedly, "They should."

"Oh, don't be like that James," Molly said kindly, "they love you very much, they're just worried for your brother! You're stronger than he is, you can take it!"

"They don't seem to care about the fact that some stupid Death Eater used the Crutiatus curse on me, and then left me for dead!" James said a little louder than he meant to, Molly look affronted.

"James!" she scolded again, "Don't talk about your parents like that, they're just worried! I'll tell them you want to see them, but I don't want you having a go at them too!" and she walked out of the hospital wing, leaving James alone once more.

"They should be worried about me," James said quietly, "not Prince Albus of Prophesy-shire."

James was alone for another hour until he got another visitor. His dad poked his head around the door just as the sun was setting of the Scottish hills around them, casting a warm orange glow around the hospital wing. It was reflecting off both James' and Harry's glasses, making it look as though their eyes were aflame.

"James," his dad said in a proud gasp, "I can't tell you how sorry I am. I talked with your grandma."

James sighed, great, now he was going to have a talk about how his parents didn't love Al more, blah, blah, blah…

"Now," Harry continued purposefully, "I'm not going to give you some talk about how we love you just as much as Al, blah, blah, blah… because I hope you know that already. I wanted to ask you everything you know about anything which has happened over the past years. Anything, be it a conversation you've over heard in a corridor, or just a bit of gossip. We're close to finding him James, finding him and destroying him."

"No you're not!" James blurted out, as though he was under Veritaserum, he then cursed himself afterwards.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked hurriedly.

"I mean… I don't think you're close to destroying him… I just… AGH! This is so frustrating!" James babbled.

"What is it, James?" Harry asked in a fatherly tone, "Believe me, whatever it is, I've seen it before."

"I know you have," James explained, "Which is why I can't tell you, you won't let me… I.. I know how Voldemort came back to life!"

"What!?" Harry asked worriedly, "Tell me anything you know."

"He created another Horcrux," said James, and Harry gasped, "He came into the future, and made a Horcrux before you killed him… only it was different, he would only come back at a chosen time… the spell was Horcruxi peperi vicis strennus… I know what a Horcrux is dad, I read about them in a book during detention…"

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier James?" Harry asked, his voice somewhere between angry and concerned.

"Because I know what the Horcrux is, and I know that if you knew what it was too you wouldn't let me destroy it!"

"How do you know all of this?"

"I fell into a Pensieve, and saw the memory of the Horcrux being created," James explained slowly.

"Whose was it?" Harry asked carefully.

"Professor Baddock's." James replied, and Harry looked dumbstruck, unable to comprehend the information he had just been told.

"Excuse me James," he said, giving his son a hug, and then rushing from the room.

"What was that about?" asked a familiar joking voice.

"I told him everything," James replied.

"What!?" Fred asked loudly, "about you being a you know what and everything?"

"Shhhh, keep your voice down, you loon," Lotte said, she was just next to Fred.

"No, I didn't tell him that," said James slowly, "But I told him about there being another you know what, and about how I know 'coz of Baddock's Pensieve."

"Merlin's beard!" Fred whispered, and James nodded in agreement.  
"POTTER!" the shrill cry of Madam Pomfrey hit James' ears like a silver bullet, "You are free to leave when you wish."

"Great," James said to the others, "I'll be leaving then"

He grabbed his wand from his bedside table, and started towards the door, Fred and Lotte following him.

"What are you going to do then?" Lotte asked James on their way to Gryffindor Tower.

"About what?" James asked confusedly.

"About the Horcrux?" Lotte whispered.

"I'm going to kill it," James replied matter-of-factly.

"What!?" Fred shouted in amazement, "You can't just go and top yourself, mate!"

"Do you always have to be so insensitive, Frederick?" Lotte asked exasperatedly.

"I Dunno?" Fred shrugged, turning to James, who was smiling to himself, "What are you smiling about?"

"You two remind me of Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione sometimes," said James, "The stories my dad tells me…"

The other two looked at each other, "Us? No!"

"Just saying guys," said James, "Draco Dormens."

"What?" asked Fred stupidly.

"It's the password, Frederick!" Lotte said angrily, stepping through the portrait hole which the Fat Lady had just opened.

"I'm gonna go to the dorm," James said when he got to the common room, "I need to just sort out some things…"

"Cool, I'll come too," said Fred.

"Wait," the boys stopped as Lotte's voice called them back, "James, there's something here for you."

She held out a small brown paper package, which was very untidily wrapped. On top of it was a label saying James Potter. James took the package, and ripped it open. Inside was a small golden ball, it was his snitch.

"Huh," he said slowly, "Must have dropped it somewhere, its great how it found it's way back to me like that."

"Yes," Lotte said sceptically, looking at the snitch, then she jumped backwards, "Was is always glowing blue?"

"What?" James asked absent-mindedly.

"The snitch," Lotte said hurriedly, "Was it always glowing blue?"

"No," replied Fred, "Of course not! Things only glow blue when they're-"

But he couldn't finish his sentence, as he was hurled as if pulled by a hook on his navel into blackness. At first he thought it was James playing a trick on him, until he saw James and Lotte next to him. His finger was stuck to the little golden snitch. It was a portkey.

_OMG!!! nearly at the end now :( but i may do a sequel, please review.... i probably wont update for about a week, but PLEASE REVIEW!!! i wont update until i get 30.... or maybe 25... i'll see how i feel!!!_

_REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW_


	13. Green Eyed Monster

Chapter 22

"Oh my god!" Lily screamed as she saw her brother and his two best friends disappear in a blue light, "Albus? Al!? Did you see that?"

Her brother poked his head over the top of a squishy armchair nearby, "See what?"

"That!" said Lily, pointing at the empty spot where the three had been standing a second ago, "James, Fred and Lotte!"

"Why would I care about that dickhead?" Albus said boredly.

"Oh! Get over yourself Albus! Your brother, James, and his best friends just accidentally took a Portkey to Merlin-knows-where!" Lily shouted angrily, her red hair flaming behind her, and her eyes flashing furiously.

"You're the one who should get over their self, Pipsqueak, you are a firstie, I don't need to take orders from you!" Albus snapped.

"You are the most arrogant, self-centred, infuriating toerag I've ever met in my life Albus Severus Potter! I can't believe how little you care about your brother!"

The whole common room was now watching this family dispute, each one of them hanging on each of the Potters' every word, "Why should I care?" Albus shot back, "He wouldn't care if it was me! He'd probably be skipping for joy!"

"Take that back!" Lily screamed at him, "James cares about you more than you think! He'd be trying to help, rather than sitting there like an arsehole! I'm going to find someone who'll actually care!"

She stormed angrily from the common room, leaving Albus sitting in his chair, all eyes on him. He shrugged, and turned back to his book.

"Oi! Arsehole," Hugo Weasley said loudly, "Why aren't you going too, I'm only his cousin, and I'm thinking of going!"

"Oh no you don't," Rose stepped in, "You are only 11 Hugo Weasley, you are not going into some Death Eater death trap!"

"But Lily's only 11, she gets to go!" Hugo protested.

"Don't make me hex you," Rose said angrily, no one even noticed Albus sneaking out of the common room after his sister.

Lily was so angry she could have punched someone, why was Albus such an insufferable arse? Ugh!

"Dad!?" she was shouting in the hope that her father was wandering the castle, as he so often did when he visited, "Daddy!? HARRY JAMES POTTER WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Yes!?" she heard a distant call of her father's voice coming from somewhere near the head's office.

"Daddy?" Lily ran towards the sound of his voice, she was crying now, and she leapt into his arms.

"Oh, Lily-Poo," Harry comforted her, stroking her long red hair, "Whats wrong sweetie?"

"James-Fred-Lotte-Portkey-GONE!" she said between stifled sobs.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down kiddo," Harry said slowly, "Say that again."

"We were in the common room and James opened a package and in it was a snitch and then it glowed blue, and it took Fred, Lotte and James away somewhere. I think it was a Portkey!" Lily said, her voice high and squeaky.

"WHAT!?" Harry roared loudly, "Ginny! Call everyone in the Order here, we have an emergency! Lils, where's Al?"

"Ugh! He didn't care, he's still in the common room," she scoffed, running into her mother's arms, as Ginny appeared at the bottom of the stairs to McGonagall's office.

"Ah," Harry said, somewhere between anger and sorrow could be heard in his voice, "I think I'll go and have a chat with him while the others arrive."

"No time for that, Harry" Ginny said, carrying Lily on her back, "They're already here."

* * *

James was swirling through blackness, the only thing that stopped him from going insane was the knowledge that Fred and Lotte were at his side, he could hear Freds cries of, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

"I don't know!" James tried to scream back, but he couldn't hear himself through the swirling air around him. Suddenly, there was a jolt, and he was falling from a great height. He hit the ground with a huge _smack_, and was amazed that he didn't break any bones.

"Are you two okay?" he heard Lotte's slightly muffed voice next to him.

"Yup," Fred said, almost too casually, "James?"

"I'm fine," he lied, he was actually very worried, "Don't worry 'bout me. Wands out, d'you reckon?"

Lotte and Fred were silent, and James took this as a yes.

"Where are we?" asked Fred breathlessly.

"I know," James said, and amazed himself in saying it, "we're in the Little Hangleton graveyard. I've been here before."

"Really?" Fred said sceptically, "Who would visit this place?"

"Voldemort," James said simply, "That house up there was his father's, this is where he brought my dad in his fourth year."

"How do you know all this?" Lotte said bewilderedly.

"I saw it in my vision, you know, when we were in History," James replied easily.

His two friend nodded, heads turning to take in the surroundings. The moon was almost full, and could be seen behind vapoury clouds, it was shining an eerie white light along the many headstones, including the great white mausoleum, which had been empty for just over 3 years. There was a great hill in front of them, and on it was a grand house.

"Why does Voldemort keep bringing people here?" Fred asked confusedly.

"Must be a good Portkey spot," Lotte explained, "and maybe it's the last place the Aurors would expect."

"Yeah," said James dubiously, "Maybe."

"Why has no one realised we're here," said Fred.

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing," said Lotte.

"It is," said James, earning himself two incredulous looks, "The sooner Voldemort arrives, the sooner I can die, and kill him in the process."

"WHAT!?" Lotte and Fred shouted at the same time, "You can't do that James, you can't die!"

"I have to!" James shouted back at them, if it had been light they would have seen his eyes glow bright green with pure jealousy for his younger brother, "I have to be the hero, I have to die before they try and kill Albus!"

"James, you're not making sense!" Lotte screamed at the top of her voice, "You're scared, that's all, just sit here, and wait, I'm sure Lily will have told your dad we went missing, she was in the common room at the time!"

"But I have to die!" James shouted angrily, "it's the only way Voldemort will go forever."

"James," Lotte said, trying to calm him down, "Some of this just doesn't add up. Why would any Death Eater kill you? You're a Horcrux, killing you would kill their master!"

"They didn't mind torturing me in Hogsmeade the other day!" James said angrily.

"But remember what you said," Fred explained, "Yesterday you said that your mum said an Auror didn't stun the Death Eater who was torturing you, it must have been another Death Eater."

"Exactly," James said, as if it explained everything, "some of them would be willing to kill me! Or maybe they think that bringing me here will lure Albus here, and he'll try and save the day, then they can kill him and fulfil the prophesy."

"That doesn't add up either, James," Lotte said angrily, "the prophesy said _His green-eyes will lead him to be marked as his father before him, and another will be lost in the means. _That means he won't die, but he'll get a scar on his forehead and- Oh My Goodness!" she stopped mid sentence, a look of utter comprehension entering her face.

"What!?" James said quickly.

"Tell me again what you saw in the Mirror of Erutuf," said Lotte quickly.

"The what?" asked Fred, but James ignored him.

"I saw myself, but… with a scar on my forehead!" James' face lit up, and he understood too.

"Exactly! The prophesy was never about Albus!" said Lotte excitedly, "It's about you!"

"Wait, guys," said Fred, "hate to ruin your little moment, but the prophesy said '_his green eyes_', hate to break it to you Jamie, but your eyes aren't green."

James' face fell, and Lotte's grin turned to a frown, "None of this adds up then."

James nodded in agreement, as did Fred, and the friends sat down on the ground. No one had yet noticed that James' eyes still had a green glow in them, a green glow of jealousy, of desire. He had to be the hero.

_did anyone notice my little 'green eyes' thing? 10 points to anyone who can put two and two together, PLEASE REVIEW, the next chapter will be battle-ish, and the Order will arrive to save the day._

_Until then, Mirandoo out xx_

_PLEASE REVIEW __PLEASE REVIEW __PLEASE REVIEW __PLEASE REVIEW __PLEASE REVIEW __PLEASE REVIEW __PLEASE REVIEW __PLEASE REVIEW __PLEASE REVIEW __PLEASE REVIEW __PLEASE REVIEW _

_P.S. I'm uploading the 1st chapter of the sequel _A World of Fragile Things _tonight, it will give a brief explanation of what happens in the fianl chapters of this story (which won't be uploaded for a while, since theres a couple of things I don't know how to phrase, there will be about 2 more chapters I think...)_

A World of Fragile Things is written in 1st person from Lily's POV, please read and review...


	14. Funeral March of A Marionette

Chapter 23

"So, is everyone clear of the plan?" Harry asked quickly, he had just explained what had happened to those Auror members who had already arrived. There was a chorus of yeses from the crowd, who sounded like bored school children.

"I don't understand how you can be so rash about this Harry," Hermione asked quickly, "How do we even know where James _is_!?"

"An old dog can't learn new tricks," Harry said simply, "He'll have taken them to the place he took me in my fourth year, as some kind of way to show how 'supreme' he is. To punish me."

Hermione looked sceptical, but stayed quiet, she knew that this was their only shot.

"So, we'll all fly on our brooms to Hogsmeade, before apparating to the Little Hangleton graveyard, okay," Harry said quickly, "We'll aim to get the kids back without any trouble, we aren't prepared to fight yet."

Everybody nodded, before mounting their brooms, and Harry set off quickly at the front, leading the way over the Hogwarts grounds towards the tiny village of Hogsmeade, which had a huge black crater where Dervish and Banges had once been. The night was clear and crisp as an apple, and the February wind was bitingly cold as they flew. The mountains around were lit up by the near-full moon, which was just shadowed by a few wispy clouds.

They got to Hogsmeade quickly, and touched down on their brooms. There were 14 of them, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Arthur, Molly, Luna, Neville, McGonagall, Kingsley, Bill, and Charlie, each was experienced in battle. Harry gave a quick nod to them all, before drawing out his wand, spinning on the spot, and apparating, thinking only of the eerie graveyard where he had been only once before, and planned never, after tonight, to visit again. The other members of the Order followed suit, each drawing their own wands and apparating.

* * *

James, Lotte and Fred were sitting on the ground, no one had yet realised that they had arrived. There was a single light on in the house on the hill, and James took that to be the place where the Death Eaters were hiding. All he needed was for his friends to be distracted for a moment, and he could run up to the manor, run to his death. It was getting colder by the moment, and the wind was whipping the dead-looking branches of the trees around them. It was bitingly cold, but the three friends sat separately, not speaking, but thinking of how they could get out of this mess.

Lotte was hoping for James to see sense and not try to kill himself.

Fred was hoping for an adult to come and take them home to Hogwarts.

James was hoping, wishing, for a distraction.

Two out of three got their wish. There was suddenly a loud 'crack', as a tall man with messy black hair appeared out of thin air about 10 meters from the three teens. Another 13 figures appeared soon after, and they began to search around the graveyard for their missing children.

"James? Fred? Lotte?" the call made all three of them jump at the same time. James had got his distraction, Fred, his comforting adult.

"Mum!" Fred recognised her voice straight away, "we're over here!"

There were several heavy footfalls, as the 14 adults came sprinting towards the children like a heard of buffalo. James took his chance, he pulled out his invisibility cloak, and pulled it over himself, and through the commotion of their arrival, he was unnoticed. There were hugs all around, and it was several minutes before anybody noticed that James was gone.

"James?" Ginny said confusedly, "James, honey, where are you?"

But James couldn't hear her, as he was already on his way to the Riddle House.

"He must have had that damn invisibility cloak on him," Ron said angrily, "He's pulled a Harry on us."

"Since when had 'pulled a Harry' been an accepted term, Ron?" Harry said irately.

"Now is not the time to worry about this," Ginny said, on the verge of tears, "Harry, our baby is missing! Why would he run off like that?"

Lotte and Fred exchanged glances, as if having a telepathic conversation, "We know why." they said at the same time, and the adults all turned to face them, mouths open.

"Well, then," said Professor McGonagall sternly, "Spit it out, Miss. Hallam!"

"Well, James-is-sort-of-a-Horcrux-and-he-thinks-he-needs-to-kill-himself!" she said in one breath, but everybody heard her as if she had shouted it to the heavens.

"WHAT!?" Harry's voice was the loudest of all, "Why didn't he tell me? Of course, it all makes sense! His visions! That's why they've been happening! How could I have been so stupid? All the signs pointed towards it!"

"He didn't want anyone to know," Fred said quickly, "I think he's gone up to the house to get one of the Death Eaters to kill him."

"But that simply won't work!" said Hermione agitatedly, "after nearly 30 years of knowing me, still no one ever thinks things through! None of the Death Eaters will kill James if he is a Horcrux, that's practically putting a death sentence on their master!"

"Maybe not all of them know, Hermione," Arthur said wisely, "You three said that with the Horcruxes before, almost nobody but Voldemort himself knew about his Horcruxes."

Everyone was in stunned silence, not quite knowing what to do with themselves.

"Well," Molly said abruptly, "we can't just sit here can we? We need to go and save my grandson!" And she turned on the spot, and apparated to the one room with a light on.

* * *

James was panting heavily as he ran up the steep, grassy hill to his death. The ground was wet with dew, and he had to be careful not to slip and lose his cloak. He had a plan, he had a vision. He needed to find a less-important death eater, and get them to kill him, as punishment for his father's idiocy. He pushed open the old door of the Riddle house, and it creaked loudly, immediately signalling his arrival. He took of the cloak, he needed his killers to see that it was him, and tucked it into his pocket.

"Did you hear that, My Lord?" a gruff voice spoke from a room upstairs, "Its him! it's the Potter boy!"

"Which one?" a high, cold voice spoke, one which was all too familiar to James, "The green-eyed or the brown?"

"Both," the first voice spoke again, it too was familiar, but James couldn't quite place who's it was, "if the Portkey worked properly, both boys should have been in contact with it at the time of departure."

"Good," Voldemort said quietly, "Good. Now, who shall go to greet our guest?"

"I will sir," said a new voice, "it would be an honour to serve you!"

"Okay, you go, Creevy, but remember, we aim to kill the green-eyed, stun the brown eyed, we don't want to kill little James."

The was a grunt of recognition from Creevy, and James realised with a jolt that this was Dennis Creevy, his old Defence Professor. James put away his wand, he wouldn't need to defend himself, as Creevy would stun him before he had a chance. The creaking floor-boards of the stairs sounded like a ticking clock to James' ever-confused mind. Tick-Tock, Creak-Creak, counting down his final minutes of life. If he could persuade one of them to kill him, and end this madness.

The short man came to the bottom of the stairs, and stood face to face with James, "Hello, Potter. Where's your older brother, then?"

James was highly confused by this, had he been mistaken for Albus? If so, this was good, as they would probably kill him. Kill Voldemort.

"Dunno," James said, in his best Albus impression, "must have run off somewhere. Are you taking me to see Moldy or not?"

"You dare call the Dark Lord such an unspeakable name?" Creevy hissed angrily.

"Yes, I dare," James said proudly, "He's going to kill me anyway, right?"

"Pretty much," Creevy said sarcastically, before stunning James into quiet oblivion.

"Ah, good," the chilling voice of Voldemort spoke as James slowly opened his eyes, "our visitor has awoken."

James slowly got to his feet, drawing his wand, if he wanted to play Albus, he would have to play his part convincingly, "What do you want from me?"

"I believe you have heard a certain prophesy made about the son of one Harry James Potter, young Albus," Voldemort said slowly, as if dangling bait, "Tell me what you know."

"That its about me," James said nervously, trying not to slip up, "that you're going to try and kill me, but instead, I'll get a scar like dad."

"HA!" Voldemort's laugh was less of humour, but more of utter insanity, "You think I will not be successful? You think that Daddy will come and save the day, young Albus?"

"No," James said quietly.

"Then, you think that you will be able to fight me off?" Voldemort laughed again, "With your _superior_ magic?"

There was a chorus of laughter from around the room, and James spotted the man whose voice had been so familiar, Professor Baddock. He glared meaningfully at him, as if to say, 'I've known all along'.

"We are going to kill you, Albus Potter," said Voldemort slowly, "and when we have, we will capture your big brother, and lock him up forever. Make sure he comes to no harm, of course, you'll know why."

James decided to play dumb on this one, "No, why?"

"You mean your brother hasn't told you of my great plan?"

"No," James said again, "we don't speak often, actually."

Voldemort looked agrily at Professor Baddock, "Baddock here told me that you and your brother were very close, Albus," he said, his voice dangerous and silky, "do you mean to tell me that he, my most faithful servant, was lying?"

James nodded, and Voldemort's red eyes flashed angrily, "Well then, I will no longer require his services. _Avada Kedavra_."

Baddock's body dropped to the ground like a Marionette, his life-less eyes rolling into his sockets, as so many of James' family members had done before him, by Voldemort's hand.

"And now, Albus Potter," Voldemort said slowly, "I will dispose of you, as I disposed of both your namesakes. _Avada Kedavra_!"

The jet of green light shot towards James like a bullet, but never hit him. Something got in his way. Something, someone, fell to the ground at his feet, lifeless as Baddock had been. Another family member killed at the hand of Voldemort. Another grandmother.

_AH another cliffie!! i'll upload the next chapter over the next few days, but for now PLEASE REVIEW!!! i really need your ideas/support for my story... my aim is 35 reviews before i next update....tell me what you think of the death at the end, or even just my writing style_

_love you all Mirandoo_

_P.S. Please read my sequel story A World of Fragile things, which can be found on my profile. It's about Lily Luna Potter's 4th year at Hogwarts, but does feature James and Albus too... review that too if you want _


	15. The Quidditch World Cup

Chapter 24

The world was over. James was certain of that. His only grandmother, Grandma Weasley, was dead on his feet. And it was his fault. He looked at her face, it was so peaceful, so innocent, she could have been sleeping. A single tear fell down James' cheek, and he felt a sudden wave of anger come over him. There was a loud bang, and several shouts from downstairs. The order had arrived in the house. They wouldn't let Voldemort kill James, they would try and stop him. He had to avenge his grandmother, he had to die, so she didn't die in vain. She died to save him. He was dying to save _his_ family.

"Lets get this over with, Albus Potter," Voldemort laughed coldly, "before I have to kill more of your family, _Avada Kedavra!_"

The jet of green light hit James like a silver bullet, and everything was gone.

* * *

He was lying face down, listening to complete silence. He knew he was completely alone. No one was watching. No one was listening. He was in complete solitude. A while later, or maybe seconds had passed, it was very hard for James to tell time in this peaceful place, he realised that he couldn't be dead. He must exist. He be more than a spirit, as he was definitely _lying_ on something. Which meant he was somewhere. And the place he was in must exist too.

It suddenly occurred to James that he may have just been knocked down by the force of the spell, and wasn't dead at all. But then, why did he feel so alone? It wasn't an unpleasant aloneness, it was nice, reassuring, he felt as though he was free of any burdens he might have had. The thought suddenly came to him that he was naked. Although convinced of his complete isolation James was somewhat uncomfortable about this, as if he was in a place, which existed, and he existed, then another person could appear at any time.

James opened his eyes, and discovered that he could see. The place he was in was entirely covered in a bright white mist, quite unlike anything he had ever seen before. His surrounding weren't hidden by this cloud, but it was as if the cloud had not yet formed surroundings. The surface James was lying on was also white, and a temperature somewhere between warm and cold, a blank surface on which to exist.

He shivered, and for the first time, James wished he was wearing clothes. No sooner had the idea entered his head, than he was clothed in soft, warm robes, much like the ones he had after his mother had done his washing. He looked around, and was entirely certain that there was no one else around him. It looked as though he was in some open air ring, with walls towering around him, leading to a sky which was still forming from the vapour. James jumped suddenly. He had the unpleasant feeling that he was now being watched.

"James Sirius Potter, huh?" a friendly voice said from somewhere nearby, "a pretty cool name, methinks."

"I couldn't agree more, Prongs," a second voice said, and without looking, James could tell the man was grinning.

James spun around to face the direction where the voice was coming from, and was met by the smiling faces of two young men, neither could have been a day over twenty-five, neither could have acted a day over fifteen. The first man was tall and lean, with incredibly messy black hair, and hazel eyes. It was like looking in a mirror for James. The man could almost have been his father, only he was younger, and had a longer nose, like James', and a thin face, like James'. The second man was slightly shorter, and was, although James hated to admit it, slightly more handsome. His dark hair fell into his grey eyes with a sort of casual elegance James' could never have achieved. His smile was wise and kind, but also mischievous.

"I though that Harry looked like you Prongs," the second man said from the corner of his mouth, "but he's got nothing on this kid!"

"Padfoot," the first man said from the corner of _his_ mouth, "you're being rude, poor kid doesn't even know who we are."

"I do know who you are, actually," James said haughtily, "You're James Potter and Sirius Black, my grandfather and his best friend. My namesakes."

"He even acts like you, Prongs," Sirius said, grinning wildly, "this is scary!"

"Shut it, you," James' grandfather said slyly, smirking, "we're here for a reason you know. The kid just died!"

"Hey!" James said indignantly, "firstly, I am not a kid! I'm fourteen! And secondly, I didn't die, if I was dead, I wouldn't be here! Wait a second, you two are dead? I must be dead too."

His grandfather and Sirius exchanged glances, and then their eyes met James', "You've been a brave young man, James."

James blushed slightly, it was strange meeting two people who had been dead for over twenty years, but quite comforting too. Like a reunion with an old friend whom you had lost.

"Not really," James said sheepishly, "Really I've been a bit of a woos."

"A woos wouldn't have walked bravely into Voldemort's arms like that James," his grandfather said wisely, "only a true Gryffindor with the heart of a lion could do that."

"Or someone too frightened to tell anybody the truth," James said bitterly, "Grandma would still be alive if I'd just told dad the truth from the start, I've made a huge mistake."

"Yes," Sirius said wisely, "and no. Molly would be alive if you had told Harry the truth, but as you have not, the Horcrux in you is dead."

"Dead?" James asked enthusiastically.

"Dead." his grandfather confirmed for him, "Your soul is now entirely your own."

James grinned happily, and the three of them stood in silence for a moment. They each turned their heads in different directions, taking in their newly formed surrounding. Several rows of chairs had appeared, as well as three tall hoops.

"Why did Voldemort think I was Albus?" James asked suddenly, it was after all, a question which had been stirring in his mind for a while.

"Ah," his grandfather said slowly, "the big question."

"Unfortunately one we can't surely answer," Sirius continued, "but we can guess."

"Guess then," James said eagerly, "its better than nothing."

"Well," his grandfather started slowly, "Your eyes were green."

"How?" James asked, as if he had known all along.

"The jealousy sparked by your younger brother's superiority caused you to perform accidental magic, altering your appearance in order to become more like him," Sirius said wisely.

"In other words," his granddad said, grinning, "you turned your eyes green in an attempt to be more like your brother."

"But I didn't want to be like Albus," James said calmly, "not really."

"Not even a little bit?" Sirius asked gently.

"I wanted to be the one everyone was worried about, I wanted to be the one with the prophesy, the one with special treatment." James admitted suddenly. Sirius and James Sr. laughed.

"But you _were_ the one with the prophesy all along," James Sr. said quietly, "didn't you realise when you first had your visions?"

"No," James said awkwardly, "I thought it was Voldemort using me to get to Albus."

"Exactly," Sirius said, "Basically you were an idiot, James."

"Hey," James Sr. said angrily, "I've done nothing wrong."

"Hmm," Sirius said to James, looking falsely thoughtful, "at least you're not as self-centred as this Muppet."

James laughed slightly, "But I didn't fit the prophesy. It doesn't make sense."

"Or," James Sr. said wisely, "it makes perfect sense. Tell me the prophesy again."

"A child with the power to eternally vanquish the Dark Lord will soon be among us. His green-eyes will lead him to be marked as his father before him, and another will be lost in the means. He will be given power he knows not nor understands, and this will lead to his fate." James recited it slowly, "but what does it mean?"

"The first line explains itself, this prophesy was made soon after you were born, but discarded until the rise of Voldemort," James Sr. explained.

"The second line, we just explained to you," said Sirius.

"My eyes looked green, making me look like Albus, so that made Voldemort want to kill me," said James, "but then my grandma was 'lost in the means', and I'll be marked like my dad?"

"Exactly," said Sirius, smiling, "by the way, have you looked in a mirror?"

James shook his head, and suddenly there was a mirror lying on the floor nearby, he picked it up, and looked into it. His face was exactly as it had been, only now there was a thin lightening-bolt scar on his forehead, just like his dad's. James gasped loudly.

"Pretty cool, huh?" James Sr. said excitedly, "I'm actually rather jealous."

"You should be," James said proudly, "I look battle-hardened."

The older men laughed, and Sirius ruffled James' hair, "I could never grow tired of this kid, I swear!"

"As for the final line of the prophesy," James Sr. said, "I think you already know what your power was."

"The visions," said James.

"Exactly," said Sirius, " they led to your fate, because without them, you wouldn't have thought you were special at all, so you wouldn't have been jealous of Albus."

There was another satisfying silence, and James continued to look around him.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sirius said happily, "this is, as Dumbledore says, 'Your Party'."

James had no idea what this meant, but answered anyway, "I think we're at a Quidditch stadium, like when I went to the world cup." he said decisively.

"Really?" James Sr. said, chuckling slightly, "a Quidditch stadium?"

"Where do you think we are then?" James asked smartly.

"Haven't the foggiest," said James Sr. chuckling again.

"Where can I go from here?" James asked, looking around him once more.

"Well, you can go back," Sirius said slowly, "to your family and friends, or, you say we are at a Quidditch stadium? Well, you could jump on a broom, and fly away."

"Where would I fly?" asked James.

"On." James Sr. said simply. And there was another comfortable silence.

"I'm going to go back," James said easily, "my family are back there. I have nothing to gain from staying here."

"A wise decision if ever I heard one," Sirius said simply.

"I'm sorry you had to die," James said quietly, "that my dad never had a family like I did."

"Do not pity the dead, James. Pity the living, and above all, those who live without love," said James Sr., "In going back to them you can ensure that your father loses no more of the family he loves."

James nodded, and the other two turned to leave, "One last thing!" he called after them, "Is this real? Or is it just happening inside my head?"

"Of course this is happening inside your head, James," said Sirius, "but why on earth should that mean that it isn't real?"

_what do you think? should i end it here, or have a summing up chapter afterwards? did you like my James/James/Sirius moment, like the Harry/Dumbledore moment in Deathly Hallows._

_please review it :Pxxxxxxxxxxx_

_REVIEW __REVIEW__REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW _


	16. Never a Normal Boy

Chapter 25

James could once more feel the cold wooden floor of the old Riddle house on his face. It was oddly quiet, so James knew that something must have happened to Voldemort, or else his family would be dead. James opened his eyes to slits, and glanced around, he was surrounded by members of his family, and he smiled to himself.

"James," Ginny said worriedly, "James, honey, are you okay?"

"Fine," he said croakily, and tried to sit himself up, straining with the effort. Every muscle in his body ached painfully, and he groaned in pain.

"Cool face-gear," said Ron, glancing at James' scar, and Harry frowned at him. James' hand reached up and touched his scar, it was a thin bump tracing his forehead.

"Thanks Uncle Ron," James said, now standing up, he groaned again, and Harry's hand rushed to his shoulder, supporting him as he wobbled slightly on his feet.

"Is he dead?" James asked shakily.

No one needed to ask who 'he' was, and the members of the order glanced in the direction of Voldemort, who was unconscious on the floor, nobody could tell if he was alive or dead. Or had he ever truly been alive? Had he maimed his soul so far that it had rendered him practically dead? He was surrounded by his death eaters, each had their head bowed so deeply towards their master that James couldn't see his face.

"No," said Harry, and his face looked pained, "Just knocked out. Someone'll have to finish him off, now the Horcrux is gone."

"How do you know its gone?" asked George, asking the question everyone was thinking.

"That's how it went for me," Harry replied, and there was a moment's silence, before a low hissing seemed to erupt from Voldemort's mouth.

"James Potter!" he said, voice dangerously silky smooth, everyone knew that this was a terrible sign, "What _have_ you done?"

"No," Harry screamed, "You won't kill anyone else in my family!"

"I never mentioned killing James, Harry Potter," Voldemort said coldly, "after all, I never wanted _him_ to die in the first place."

Harry looked as though he might have gone and punched Voldemort, but was stopped by James, "Don't bother dad," he said, "He's just pissed because he thought I was Albus."

There was a succession of 'What!?'s from James' family, and Voldemort hissed a slow snake-like hiss, "You think you fooled me, James Potter?" he laughed hysterically, "You think _you_ a foolish fourteen year old boy, could fool _me_, the great Lord Voldemort?"

There were a series of laughs from around the death eaters, but they sounded more out of fear than of amusement.

"Well," said James, taunting the dark wizard, "My dad fooled you when he was seventeen."

"James," said Harry in a warning tone, "James be careful."

"Don't worry, dad," said James, "He wouldn't dare hurt me."

"Dare?" asked Voldemort, "Dare? You think I wouldn't _dare_? I have killed so many before you James Potter, hundreds, thousands of people! And now, you can watch your family killed at my hand, just like your father _did_," he said slowly and silkily, raising his wand towards Ginny.

"No!" shouted James, "That's seriously unwise, after all, you _did_ trust me with your life, Mr. Riddle."

"Mr. Riddle?" asked Voldemort, "You dare call me by the name of my father?"

"Well," said James, as if falsely considering it, "I suppose you dared putting some of _your_ soul inside me, so I thought I could dare do something you didn't want me to do. You know, return the favour?"

"Enough!" said Voldemort, "Enough. This must end, James Potter. _You_ must end!"

"Fine," said James, "Do your worst Moldy-shorts!"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" screeched Voldemort, and there were cries of protest coming from behind James, cries from his mother, his father, his aunts and uncles, his only grandparent… As the green light sped towards him, James cowered behind his hands, it was all he could do, this was the end, after everything….and then, the green bullet never came, the horrible impact, and the end of the world never came. The curse shot back at Voldemort, as if repelled by some invisible barrier, a glass bubble surrounding James' body, and the ancient wizard tumbled backwards. His red-eyes rolled back into his head, and it was certain that he was never coming back.

There was an awed silence, as no one quite knew what had happened, didn't know what to say. The curse had so nearly hit James, but had bounced back, without him even trying to protect himself. The order members stared at James, who looked close to fainting, and then at the death eaters.

"Wow," said Ron quietly, "If you'd told me twenty years ago I'd see Voldemort die, twice, I'd have told you you were barking!"

There were several nods of agreement from around the room, and even a slight chuckle from Uncle George, before Harry stunned the remaining death eaters, "Sorry, just a precaution."

"How?" said James slowly, "How on earth did that just happen? It hit me! The curse hit me!"

"I have no bloody idea," said Harry, putting his hands on his head, "but I think that you and I, James, need to have a chat. Ron, go with Kingsley and take that pile of scum to the ministry, and tell them of Voldemort's death. Everyone else, go home."

No one needed to argue, and gradually the adults began to leave, first Ron and Kingsley, who apparated away with the death eaters. Then George and Angelina, who went to find Fred and Lotte in the grounds of the house, Arthur picked up Molly's body, and muttered something about apparating to the Burrow, Bill and Charlie went with him. Neville and Luna went to Hogwarts together, saying they would tell everyone about Voldemort, McGonagall walked out without saying a word. And finally Ginny and Hermione said they would go to find Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo, and take them back to Grimauld place. Leaving Harry and James alone in the creaking old Riddle house.

"So," said Harry, "Who was it?"

"Your dad and Sirius," James said, without needing to ask what his dad meant, "They seemed nice."

"They were," said Harry sadly, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulder.

"Hurts, doesn't it," said James, and Harry nodded slowly in agreement, "I don't understand how that happened?"

"Which?" asked Harry, "Meeting your namesakes, or surviving the killing curse, because I only have experience in one of those things."

"The killing curse part," James said, "I understand the first time, Grandma died to save me, but the second time, I should have died!"

"No," said Harry, "I knew you wouldn't."

"How?"

"Because that protection your Grandma gave you will last until you're of age," said Harry, "That's what happened with me."

There was silence among the father and son for a few moments, and without saying a word, they begun to walk together out of the building, and into the deserted grounds. It was now entirely black outside, as the moon had disappeared behind a cloud.

"Do you not want to know why Voldemort tried to kill me in the first place?" James asked his father.

"I was thinking about it," said Harry pensively, "but I think I know how."

"Really?"

"He thought you were your brother," said Harry simply, "You turned your eyes green through accidental magic, meaning the prophesy was about you all along."

James nodded slowly, and Harry stopped walked, placing a hand on each of his sons shoulders, "I'm sorry James." he said quietly, "If I hadn't been so blind, so stupid. None of this would have happened, and grandma would never have died."

"'snot your fault, dad," said James, "I thought it was Albus too… and you know as well as anyone that I would have had to die anyway."

"I know son," said Harry, and the two continued to walk together in silence.

"Will everything go back to normal now?" James asked his dad, "Will people come back to school and stuff?"

"Maybe," Harry said thoughtfully, "These things take a while to cool down, you know. You'll have to deal with the press too."

"Ugh," James said simply, he had enough of them just being Harry Potter's son.

"You'll be okay you know, James," Harry said, "It'll calm down, you can be a normal boy again."

"Dad," said James, "I don't think a Potter can ever be just a normal boy."

* * *

_That's me done __:( I'm actually really sad, but you can read the AMAZING sequel, A World of Fragile Things, which can be found on my profile. _

_Love you all, xxxx_

_Please Review, after all, it is your last chance!_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _


End file.
